Assim Sou Eu
by SraKouga
Summary: Minha vida mudou de uns tempo pra cá. Depois que meu pai morreu pra ser mais exata... E sabe. é complicado mora com o cara masi gato do mundo, ir bem na escola, e ainda fazer minhas coisa extra curriculares. Tipo beber, apostar, dança e me divertir...
1. Chapter 1

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**Capitulo 1 – O começo**_

Sabe de uma coisa que eu odeio. São diários. Meu você tem noção que tudo que você escreve neles pode para em mãos erradas um dia? Mas mesmo assim... Esse é meu vicio. Escrever. Escrever tudo o que acontece comigo. Fazer o que né? Alguns apostam, outros bebem, alguns dançam, e uns poucos escrevem diários. Pois bem eu admito faço os quatro. O que posso fazer. Eu sou assim.

Mas bem me deixa contra um pouco do meu passado para que entendam o presente.

Tem um cara. Obvio SEMPRE tem um cara no meio. Ele é praticamente o mais gato do mundo, claro tirando o Tom Cruise, Bred Pitt e o Jonny Deep. Mas voltando pro cara. Então, ele me irrita. De boa ELE ME IRRITA. Não é só o fato dele me enche o saco todo dia, e dele mascar chicletes coma boca aberta, e dele fica se achando para os amigos de quantas foram no final de semana é o fato dele ser gato, MUITO GATO, e de eu gostar dele. Já disse que ele me irrita?

Enfim. Ele me irrita mesmo (só estou falando isso varias vezes pra deixar bem claro o quanto ele é irritante) E sabe o que é pior? Eu o beijo quase todo dia. NÃO... Agente não é namorado deus me livre. E não eu também não sou puta. Deixe-me explicar.

Meus pais e os pais deles se conhecer a MUITOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo, desde a época que meu pai tinha cabelo (cara isso faz muito tempo mesmo heim), mas como estava dizendo. Somos "Amigos" há muito tempo, desde quando nascemos e olha foi no mesmo dia. 28 de agosto. Digam não é muito azar? Como dizia. Eu e ele, sempre fomos assim como gato e cachorro. Sempre brigado e discutindo. E por incrível que apareça perdemos o BV juntos. Acho que com doze anos, estávamos treinado para fazer com as pessoas que gente gostava. Mas adivinhem acabou que era paixonite de criança e nem beijar agente beijo.

Mas de alguns anos pra cá com a morte de nossos pais num acidente de avião a nossas famílias ficaram mais unidas, e por contragosto do destino passamos a morar na mesma casa, ou melhor, mansão dos Thaisho, que é uma coisa humilde só 30 quartos, 16 banheiros, e mais um monte de coisa. E quem adivinhar ganha um beijo. SIM... Meu quarto é do lado do dele. Dou graças por ele não trazer as vadias pra dormi com ele naquele quarto, pois imagem escutar os gemidos delas? Se não em engano ele tem um quarto só para isso.

Falando em quarto. Ele nunca deixa ninguém entrar no quarto dele. Não sei por que. Um dia eu vi ele saindo de lá e pode ver que a parece é azul. Mas o que eu estava falando mesmo? A sim, que beijo ele quase todo dia. Depois que passamos a morar juntos ele começou a me pegar pelos cantos da casa e falar coisas do tipo "Sabia que você é linda?" ou "Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso". E logo depois disso me beijava, admito que no começo te achei que estava gostando dele, mas fala serio. Não tem como gostar de verdade de uma pessoa que é duas caras. Porem percebi que ele começou a me parar todos os dias e me beijar, até hoje não sei porque ele faz isso. Mas de certo modo me acostumei. Vejo como um beijo de amigo, sem maldade. Sei lá. Vai ver que ele não consegue fala que gosta de mim e faz isso.

Bem acho que já falei de mais né?

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeee galera...**

**Bem, bem FINALEMNTE tirei minhas férias do né?? Por que depois de agente secreto escrevi mais 3 fics... Admito que foi piquinininha né... Mas não deixam de ser fics...**

**Bem dessa explica um pouco essa fic. Conforme a fic vai sendo eu dou mais detalhes da Kagome, e dos outros personagens... Espero que tenha dado pra notar que era a Kagome escrevendo tá... E pra não chega do nada deixei essa introduçãozinha...**

**E foi piquinininha mesmo... Antigamente eu fazia um resuminho geral e boa... Agora coloquei um prólogo grandinho... **

**Deixa eu ver se tem mais coisa?**

**Ah é... Gente cansei de ser certinha viu... Cansei de planejar minuciosamente os capítulos e postar só quando tenho uns cinco já pronto... Essa Fic vai ser totalmente ao acaso, não tenho a mínima como vai ser o final viu... Vocês vão ajudar eu escreve-la... TÁ, TÁ admito, eu tenho uma vaga idéia de como ela caminhara...**

**É isso ai, agora espero que gostem...**

**E agora que to entrando de férias (oficialmente só dia 14 quando sai o resultado das recuperações e eu sei se passei de ano ou não.. torção por mim tá...) Vai da mais pra escrever...**

**SENHORA KOUGA ESTA DE VOLTA...**

**UHUHUHUHUUAAAAAAUHUHUHUHUAAAAAUHUHUH cof, cof UHUHUHHUHUAAAAAUHUHUHUUHAAA**

**UHAUHuahuHAU**

**Tá vendo continuo a mesma...**

**B-jokas para meu publico querido...**

**E idéias serão bem vindas...**

**Bay, bay**


	2. A vida é complicada

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**Capitulo 1 – A vida é complicada**_

Breggggggggg (Que onomatopéia horrível)

Alguma vez já disse que ODEIO despertadores? Cara não tem coisa mais irritante do que ser acordada. Deveria existir uma lei mundial que fosse proibido fazer qualquer atividade física, escolar ou trabalhista antes do meio dia. Mas como não vivemos no mundo em que coisas impossíveis e inexplicáveis podem existir. Eu tenho que acordar todos os dias às seis horas da manha.

Levantei com uma dificuldade imensa. E foi para meu querido banheiro toma um banho para ver se eu acordava, mas quando chegue no meu destino.

#-Merda de reforma.

Sim, faz um maldito mês que caras mal encarados entram no meu banheiro para fazer a bendita reforma. De boa eu não me importava que ele não tinha banheira, e nem que o azulejo fosse azul marinho. Mas a senhora Izayoi insistiu para redecora-lo.

#-Ahh minha vidinha – Suspirei.

Caminhei até o guarda roupas peguei uma saia jeans de pregas, um cinto vermelho, e uma blusinha branca de alça. To muito a fim de me produzir hoje não. E parti para o banheiro. A essa altura do campeonato eu já estava mais acordada, o outro banheiro ficava a frente do meu quarto.

Tomei uma ducha rápida. Ah e é claro. Lavei minha calcinha e meu sutiã que tinha passado a noite. Detesto que minhas roupas intimas fiquem com cheiro de amaciaste, prefiro o bom e velho sabonete de flores. Pendurei no Box, mais tarde voltaria para pega-las. Ninguém usa esse banheiro mesmo. Coloquei minha roupa e voltei para meu quarto. Coloquei uma bota de cano longo, salto fino, e ponta fina também. Passei um pouco de pomada nas pontas de meu cabelo, um lápis preto nos olhos, minhas pulseiras, um colarzinho com uma medalhinha de pingente. E pronto. Essa sou eu. Kagome Higurashi.

Desci para tomar café.

#-Bom dia mãe, bom dia Izayoi – Cumprimentei me sentando a mesa.

#-Bom dia querida – Responderam as duas.

#-Como acordou hoje? – Perguntou Izayoi.

#-Bem. Mas ainda continuo a achar que meu banheiro não precisava de uma reforma estava bom do jeito que tava.

#-Que é isso menina. Fiz questão de colocar uma banheira bem grande e azulejos verde, fica mais sua casa.

Que ótimo odeio verde.

#-A se é assim. Obrigada.

#-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Patz que grito é esse meu. Olhei para o ser a minha frente de cabelos molhados, pingando no piso, de toalha mal amarrada na cintura e todo o peitoral másculo a mostra.

#-É incrível ver como você acorda de bom humor Inuyasha – Falei levando a xícara que continha o liquido preto a minha boca.

#-Bom humor? BOM HUMOR? SABE O QUE ENCONTREI QUANDO ENTREI NO CHUVEIRO? – E tratou de jogar minha langeri lilás, que custou uma nota, na mesa do café. Juro que se fosse uma garota tímida morreria ali mesmo. Mas como eu sou eu. Olhei para a cena e dei uma mordida na minha torrada e esperei que o hanyou continuasse – Essa langeri molhada pendurada no Box. Onde já se viu Kagome.

#-Achei que gostasse delas. Não sabia que tinha preconceito para com as peças intimas femininas.

#-POR DEUS CRIATURA. Eu gosto, mais no corpo das mulheres. Se eu sentisse tesão por roupa intima feminina iria para uma loja e ficaria olhando as langeri a vida inteira.

É em certo ponto ele tá certo.

#-Mas o que você estava fazendo naquele banheiro? – Perguntei.

#-A como se você não soubesse meu chuveiro queimo ontem à noite.

To falando tem alguém que tem mais azar do que eu?

#-Ah Inuyasha vai ver se to na esquina vai.

#-Bem que você poderia estar na esquina né bruxa, pelo menos estaria longe de mim.

#-Crianças – Disse mamãe – Vamos para com isso tá. Já basta.

#-Mas...

#-Sem mais Kagome – Disse mamãe me lançando um olhar maligno. Achei melhor não discutir.

Inuyasha voltou para o banho, e eu terminei de tomar meu café. Que por sinal estava ótimo. Estava subindo feliz, e alegre para meu quarto, quando alguma coisa, ou melhor alguém me puxa para dentro da um quarto, que tinha acabado de tomar consciência que existia, parecia ter todos os brinquedos antigos de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, pra quem não sabe Sesshoumaru é mais gato que o Inuyasha, se isso é possível, porem não mora com agente, estava fazendo faculdade nos estados unidos, e só aparecia quando era algum feriado importante ou férias. Como estava dizendo alguém me puxou para dentro desse quarto. E quem adivinhar quem era ganha um beijo... SIM... Era o Inuyasha. Qual a minha surpresa? Nenhuma.

#-Oi linda – Suspirei. Isso era tão monótono, ele ia me beija, eu ia fala pra ele não fazer mais isso. Ele ia rir. Eu ia rir. Ele ia me beija de novo. E eu ia embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Grande merda.

#-A qual é – Disse. Virando o rosto. Ele me empurrou e me prensou na parede. Começou a beijar meu pescoço. TÁ, TÁ admito, é um dos meus pontos fracos, e ele nunca tinha feito isso antes, me surpreendi um pouco. Ele foi beijando todo meu pescoço e partiu para a bochecha, fechei os olhos. Quando estava perto da minha boca... Ele parou. ELE PAROU?

#-A qual é? – Perguntei de novo.

#-Ainda estou irritado com você.

Cara só por causa de uma calcinha molhada no Box? Qual é supera isso Inuyasha. Porem resolvi falar.

#-Por que?

#-Ah Kagome, por favor.

#-Ah Inuyasha, por favor, digo eu. Só por causa de uma calcinha?

#-Custava você ter tirado ela? Sabe como me senti?

#-POR CAUSA DE UMA CALÇINHA? – Gritei. Por favor. Era uma calcinha.

#-Não, porque era SUA calcinha.

OPS. Agora fiquei sem palavras. O que tinha que era minha? Qual o problema? Ele não gosta de mim. Na verdade agente se odeia. Agente se odeia né? É impossível ele tá gostando de mim não é verdade? Será?

#-E o que tem que é minha? – Resolvi pergunta né.

#-Você é quase uma irmã pra mim – GOTA, GOTA, GOTA.

Legal, ele me considera como irmã, mais eu também. O que poderia querer mais que isso?

#-KAGOME... INUYASHA... Vamos já estão atrasados – Gritou a mãe do Inuyasha lá de baixo. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Ele sorriu pra mim e me deu um selinho, e foi embora. Tá admito, ele acordo estranho hoje, mais deve ter sido a TPM. Em fim...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Escola. O que dizer dela? Bem você possa mais de um treco da sua vida na escola, querendo ou não. Lá que estão todos seus problemas e soluções, é lá que 90 da população conhece seus futuros maridos, ou esposas. E lá que você tem as maiores decepções de sua vida.

Para mim á escola é clube. O que posso fazer. É o que eu penso mesmo.

#-Bom dia Kagome – Disse Sango vindo ao meu encontro.

#-Bom dia gatinha.

#-E ai estudo pra prova?

#-Cara se consegue me desanima em menos de três metros do portão da escola heim.

#-Fazer o que é meu dom.

#-Então utilize ele com as pessoas certas cabeção – Dizendo isso pule em cima da Sango. Esse é outra das minhas manias pular, alem de morde também.

Fomos para a sala. Ahhh Senhor aula de química, pior que isso, PROVA de química. Sabe eu gostava de química no primeiro colegial, mais agora no terceiro, é bicho brabo, TUDO BEM que é revisão... Masss... A professora é um sacola também viu.

Depois de duas cansativas aulas terminamos, fomos para o recreio. E adivinhem quem eu encontrei na fila da cantina? Não, dessa vez não foi o Inuyasha, foi uma pessoa bem pior, bem mais amedrontadora, bem mais grudenta, muito mais pior de ruim que o Inuyasha. O Kouga.

#-Bom dia K-chan – Disse ele com um sorriso amarelo tentando me abraça. Sabe não é nenhum segredo que eu tenho uma certa "antipatia" pelo cara. Bem na hora do abraço, vi o Inuyasha a traz de Kouga, vi também o sorriso maroto que me dera do tipo "se fudeu".

#-Bom dia Kouga – Dei um sorriso torto.

#-E ai como foi na prova.

Odeio que me pergunte sobre como foi na prova, me lembra que eu não sabia nada, e me lembra que foi mal, e me lembra que vou ficar de recuperação.

#-Bem.

#-Sabe a questão 7 a sua deu a A?

#-Ahh Kouga, não gosto muito de comenta sobre a prova.

#-A não fala só quanto eu a 7, deu A?

Eita inferno viu.

#-É Kouga deu a A – Respondi tentando presta atenção na fila.

#-Que estranho a minha deu a C.

Gota, Gota, Gota...

#-A Kouga. Faz um favor pra mim? – Sango me salvou. Graças a Santa Sango – Vai procurar o Miroku! Ele tá me devendo um dinheiro e eu to com fome.

#-A mais Sango eu to falado com a K-chan – Insistiu Kouga pegando no meu ombro. Resolvi me ajudar também.

#-A Kouguinha pliz. A Sango tá me devendo um dinheiro também e o que eu tenho não vai dar pra compra um suco também.

#-Se é assim eu vou.

Dizendo isso deu um beijo na minha bochecha, que tratei logo de limpar. E foi a traz do Miroku, um amigo nosso.

#-Mas Sango – Comecei pra minha amiga – E quando o Kouga acha o Miroku?

#-O Miroku não veio hoje Kagome – Disse Sango safada.

#-Malvada.

#-Eu sei.

Rimos só de pensa no Kouga como um tonto procurando o Miroku pela escola inteira. E chegou minha vez no caixa.

#-Quero um salgado de R$2,00. Um suco de limão, duas barras de chocolate e o resto de bala.

#-Ainda bem que não tinha dinheiro para o suco em Ka.

Rimos mais uma vez. Comemos nossos lanches e depois voltamos para a aula, o final do dia decorreu normalmente. Quer dizer. Até que faltando apenas uma aula pra acabar o dia um ser entra na minha sala e diz que quer fala comigo. E QUEM SERÁ ESSE SER????

#-Kagome. Inuyasha deseja falar com você – Disse o professor da porta. Olhei para Sango que sorriu maliciosamente pra mim, com isso taquei meu caderno de português em cima dela.

Foi pra fora da sala.

#-O que quer? – Disse seca.

#-Falar com você não é obvio? – Perguntou irônico.

#-Ai besta. Não pergunte o que você queria fazer comigo. E sim sobre o que era. Imbecil.

#-Bem se a pergunta fosse o que eu queria fazer com você a resposta seria outra – Disse e logo abriu aquele maldito sorriso malicioso.

#-A vai Inuyasha. Fala logo o que quer – Ele me abraço pela cintura me incentivando a andar ao lado dele. Fiquei meia surpresa, ficamos assim até ele passar umas três salas. Voltei a pergunta – Fala logo.

#-Não é nada – Disse ele.

#-Como assim nada? Por que me chamou.

#-Só queria sair da classe e não tive outra desculpa.

Parei de andar. A era brincadeira né? Olhei pra cara dele, e ele sorriu, um sorriso doce e sincero. ODEIO ISSO. Sé faz de inocente. Comecei a caminhar de volta para minha sala, ele me parou segurando meu braço.

#-E agora? – perguntei.

#-Quer entra na sala de provas? – O QUE? ENTRA NA SALA DE PROVAS? Mais como? Quando? Com quem? A onde? Cuma? Em vez de ficar pensado resolvi perguntar né.

#-Que?

#-É entrar na sala de provas, consegui as chaves vamos?

A Kagome anjinha falava: _"Não, não isso não é certo roubar as provas dos professores"._ Mas a Kagome diabinha falava:_ "Essa é sua chance de não reprovar de ano, vai nessa garota."_. Bem digamos que eu só mais diabinha do que a anjinha né.

#-Vamos – Disse eu pegando a mão do hanyou e seguindo para a sala de provas. Mas chegando nessa...

#-Não é esse Kagome – Disse Inuyasha me puxando mais pra frente, onde as classes estavam vazias, o corredor começou a escurecer, pois aquele pedaço da escola não era muito utilizado, era como mais um estoque de materiais. Paramos na frente de uma porta que tinha grades do lado de fora.

#-Mas... – Não deu tempo nem de eu perguntar alguma coisa. Inuyasha abriu a porta e entramos. Viu um monte de arquivos, e em cada gaveta tinha iniciais, umas cinco gaveta para cada letra do alfabeto. Olhei para Inuyasha.

#-Mas que tipo de provas é essa?

#-São as provas de que os alunos aprontaram, esta tudo marcado nessas pastas.

GOTA, GOTA, GOTA.

#-Isso não são provas Inuyasha. São os históricos permanente dos alunos.

#-E qual é a diferença?

Mais que burro.

#-Provas são para criminoso. Que cometeram algum delito contra a sociedade. E histórico permanente é... Bem é o histórico permanente.

#-É igual.

#-Tá, Inuyasha, tá.

Melhor não discutir né. Começamos a abrir as gavetas, primeiro CLARO, foi na minha pasta né. Comecei a olhar. Hum vejamos... Ficha medica... Cadastro de matricula... Aqui histórico... Numero de faltas 38. É foi mais ou menos isso em três anos né (Pra quem não sabe eu mudei de escola quando entrei no 1° colegial e agora to no 3° né). Uma suspensão... Ah essa foi quando bati no Inuyasha ano passado, meu ele tinha cortado minha frente na fila da cantina. Depois desse dia ninguém mais ousou chegar perto de mim na fila, até me davam seus lugares... Que mais... O que o psicólogos diz? Mas eu foi uma vez só, logo depois da briga com o Inu! Ah que seja... Vejamos... _"Kagome Higurashi... É uma menina calma e compreensiva, Porem seus meios de resolução de problemas são um poço agressivos, ela não tem muito paciência, e não gosta de muita coisa. Mas com o devido tempo ela compreendera essas coisas"_ Olha legal esse cara, nem lembro o nome dele mais legal. Bem Não tinha nada de mais na minha ficha, algumas provas perdidas por colas, nada mais.

#-Deixa eu ver a sua Inuyasha? – Perguntei entregando a minha a ele, e pegando a dele. Essa era relativamente mais grossa que a minha...

#-Você faltou 253 dias? – Perguntei. Patz o cara mais falto do que veio a escola.

#-Motivos de saúde – Disse ele ironicamente. Ri dele. Te parece né, o Inu doente. Mais imaginei que fosse essa a desculpa dele... 28 suspensões, patz meu. Como consegue? E como não foi expulso ainda né... Nossa... A ficha do psicólogo era a maior, trinta paginas. Passei o olho rápido por ela...

#-Complexidade por ser feio? – Perguntei. Ele só podia ta brincando né? O cara é praticamente um Deus, e todas babam por ele. Mas ele não tem que saber que EU acho isso dele né.

#-É né. Fazer o que se todo mundo me acha lindo, e eu não – Disse ele com uma voz de... Angustia acho. Nossa essa é nova.

E ficamos ali até o final da aula. Remexendo nas fichas, rindo, ficando surpresos com algumas coisas, mais a pior foi.

#-O Kouga tem complexo de tranana ser pequeno? – Disse eu já sentada no chão com a ficha no meu colo.

#-Com o que? – Perguntou o Inu.

#-Com o "tranana".

#-Mas que diabo que é isso? – Ai mais que burro.

#-Você sabe. O tranana, o coleginha, o amiguinho de baixo... Sabe?

#-AH TÁ... Tranana é assim que vocês chamam o nosso coleginha?

#-É por que algo contra?

#-Não nada agente acha a de vocês de Bu...

#-TÁ, TÁ JÁ entendi.

Rimos. Quando estávamos o mais tranqüilos possível escutamos um barulho.

#-Merda – Vi o Inu praguejar. Ele pego as fichas do chão, a que tava na minha mão também e jogou em qualquer gaveta – Vem cá Kagome – Ele me puxou pela mão e se enfiou no fundo da sala bem no cantinho da parede, me puxou junto. Ficamos ali de corpos completamente colados os rotos virado um para cada lado. Foi quando a porta se abriu.

#-Nossa já tá aberta – Disse à pessoa que acabara de entra, pela voz parecia ser o zelador. Minha respiração estava acelerada. Tava fazendo um pouco de barulho para respirar.

#-Shiii... – Fez Inuyasha – Calma – Disse colocando a mão no meu rosto. Relaxei um pouco. Por mais peste que eu seja, não chegava nem aos pés do Inuyasha na arte de aprontar e sair ileso.

Só sei que aqueles foram os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida. Parecia que a vossa essência do zelador nunca mais ai sair da sala. Quando finalmente ele saiu, eu estava me preparando pra sair do esconderijo, mas o inu me segurou. E sorriu. Um sorriso lindo. Já disse que amo os sorrisos do Inuyasha, claro, nas horas que eles são sinceros, sem malicia ou sem ironia. Foi se aproximando de mim. Fechei meus olhos esperando o contato dos lábios, mas em vez disso ele me deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

#-Linda – Sussurrou no meu ouvido. Arrepiei-me toda. Os gestos de carinho do Inuyasha me arrepia bem mais do que os beijos dele em si – Vem vamos sair logo daqui.

Saímos da sala e vamos direto para nossas salas buscar nossas bolsas. Esperamos um pouco e o ônibus chegou. Sabe não vejo a hora de comprar meu carro. Uns vinte minutos chegamos em casa. Entrei e foi direto para meu quarto. Joguei meu material na mesinha branca que fica encostada na parede perto da porta tirei a bota e coloquei um chinelo, desci para almoçar. Todos já estavam na mesa, menos o Inuyasha. Não demorou nem dois minutos e ele já estava junto a nós.

#-Como foi a prova querida? – Perguntou minha mãe. Já disse alguma vez que odeio que me pergunte como foi na prova? Pois bem, acho que sim né.

#-Bem.

#-Fica de recuperação? – Patz... Como vou saber? Por acaso tenho bola de cristal?

#-Não sei. Mas mamãe não to a fim de falar sobre isso.

#-Tudo bem filha – Disse ela colocando mais uma garfada de macarrão na boca.

#-Ahhh crianças – Começou Izayoi – Tenho uma novidade para vocês.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeeeeeeeeee...**

**Fiz rapidão esse capitulo heim... To muito feliz com essa fic. Eu nem sei que surpresa é essa... AUHuahuHAUH... Tá não é pra tanto. Eu sei sim... Mas que seja... Não vou conta mesmo...**

**Tem horas que não sei se é a Kagome falando ou eu... UAHuhauhuah... Bem quem queria me conhecer mais... já tá conhecendo a traz vez da fic... uhauhUAHUhauU...**

**Espero que tenham gostado... E se alguém tem alguma idéia, por favor, falem tá... Deixa-me ver que mais... Acho que é isso né?**

**Isabella:** Oiii... Ahhh fico feliz que tenha gostado moça... E como já deu pra nota não, não vai ser somente o diário... Vai ter umas partes que vai tem um rolo básico com esse diário, mais a fic é em 1° pessoa mesmo... E hentai... Menina se eu não coloca hentai, minhas manas aqui do me matam UHAUhuahUAHU... E digamos que eu também goste né... uHAUhuahu... Valeu. b-jussss.

**Juliana Assis:** Ola... Leu agente secreto??? Que bom... Aquele é uma das minhas fic favoritas... E fico muito feliz que confie em mim... Dizendo que se eu fazer do meu jeito vai ta boa... Muito obrigada viu... E espero que continue assim, que a fic continue engraçado, foi AMO fazer comedia... Valeu moça... B-juss

**Natsumi Takashi:** MANAAAA... Gosto serio?? (Tá agora agente ignora o fato de você já tinha lido... UAHUhauhUA) Te amo moça...

B-jussss

**Anneke:** Oie... A sei lá viu, eu também amo fic em 3° pessoa viu, é que eu tava afim de muda um pouco o jeito das minhas narrativas... Se eu leio Meg Cabot? CLAROO... Minha idala... To colecionando a serie da "mediadora", meu perfeito esses livros... Pena que já tem uma fic assim, se não faria uma... E sim, o cara era o Inu... Quedo pelos implicantes... Patz... Se eu tivesse uma queda pelo menino que implica comigo na classe eu morria... Mas em fim, os opostos se atraem né... ahahah e vamos ver no que isso vai dar... Se você poder ler minhas outras fics eu ficaria muito feliz sim... Se vai perceber que Uma é completamente diferente da outras... Valeu moça... B-jussss...

**Lequinha-chan: **Bem moça... Já deixei uma review pra você né?! E é isso. Já eu pra nota que nossas fic são diferentes... B-jus...

**Ludy-chan:** Oii... Que bom que gostou… E pode deixar que eu vou continuar sim... Valeu moça... b-juss

**mk-chan160:** Bruna com vergonha ah que é isso num sou tudo o que você falo não viu moça... Mas fico muito feliz de você pensar isso... E essa historia do inu beijar ela... uAHUhuahUA... Só entre nós, já, já agente vai descobri hahaha tipo no capitulo 10 UAHuhauHUAH, brincadeira... Não sei quando, mais já, já... e quanto a passar de ano.. Fia... Ainda to com medo... Mais andei conversando com meu coordenador, e ele falo que é facinho minha recuperação e é quase certeza que passo, to mais tranqüila, mas mesmo assim né.. mo medo... Bem é isso...

b-jusss moça...

**Bom próximo capitulo já começado...**

**B-jusssssssssssssssss pra todo mundo que tá lendo e comento...**


	3. Tudo do meu jeito

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**Capitulo 3 – Tudo do meu jeito**_

**_...:::::Fash Back:::::..._**

_#-Como foi a prova querida? – Perguntou minha mãe. Já disse alguma vez que odeio que me pergunte como foi na prova? Pois bem, acho que sim né._

_#-Bem._

_#-Fica de recuperação? – Patz... Como vou saber? Por acaso tenho bola de cristal?_

_#-Não sei. Mas mamãe não to a fim de falar sobre isso._

_#-Tudo bem filha – Disse ela colocando mais uma garfada de macarrão na boca._

_#-Ahhh crianças – Começou Izayoi – Tenho uma novidade para vocês._

**_...:::::Fim do Fash Back:::::..._**

Ficamos um tempo em silencio. Mas que coisa, que suspense viu.

#-Renovei a carteirinha de sócios do clube da cidade para nós Inuyasha – Disse Izayoi. Patz... Era isso, que grande merda pra mim, continue a comer – E fiz uma assinatura para Kagome e para a Julie – Tá e daí? Eu só sócia do clube mais badalado que chique da cidade o que tem de mais? Pêra ai PARA TUDO. Eu sou sócia do clube mais badalado da cidade...

#-AHHHHHH – Gritei e levantei da minha cadeira pulando em cima da mãe do Inuyasha – Brigado... MUITOOO... Obrigado mesmo.

#-Que é isso menina, você é da família agora – Disse ela tentando se equilibrar na cadeira, enquanto mamãe e Inuyasha sorriam de ver a cena. Tá, não é muito surpreendente saber o por que estou tão feliz. Meu pai e o pai do Inuyasha sempre foram muito amigos e sócios, mais quem teve as idéias brilhantes e ganho muito dinheiro mesmo foi o pai do Inuyasha, meu pai era mais a coisa braçal sabe. Ficava a traz da contabilidade, e de gente que pudesse contribuir com alguma coisa, e procurava os melhores empregados, tudo isso viajando pelo mundo, sendo assim, não tínhamos muito dinheiro, por que o que tínhamos era gasto nas viagens dele, não que eu esteja reclamando por que a maioria delas eu e minha mãe íamos juntos. Mas confesso que gostaria de para de viajar, para ser sócia dos clubes, para ir mais a viagens escolares e coisa e tal. Mas que seja. Agora SOU SOCIA...

Sai de cima da Izayoi e terminamos o almoço. Foi feliz para meu quarto. Hoje mesmo ia dar uma voltinha pelo clube. Nem acredito cara. Mas antes. LINPAR O QUARTOOOOO... Se não temos empregada. Sim temos umas dez para cada pessoa que mora na casa, mas do mesmo jeito que não gosto que lavem minha roupa intima não curto muito que limpem meu quarto, pois sou pior que cega, se tirarem alguma coisa do lugar nunca mais descubro onde tá. Então prefiro eu mesmo limpar tudo.

Troquei de roupa. Coloquei um top que só tampavam os seios, e um macacão jeans por cima, e comecei a faxina. Mais ou menos no meio dela algum ser chega no meu quarto.

#-Não entendo até hoje porque você não deixa as empregadas limparem seu quarto.

#-Por que eu prefiro limpar. Fica tudo como esta, melhor assim.

#-Você quem sabe – Disse Inuyasha deitando na minha cama e comendo uma maça.

Deixei-o lá e me concentrei no final da limpeza. Estava feliz escutando minha musica e dançando feliz quando percebo que ele tinha levantando e vinha ao meu encontro.

#-Dança bem – Disse me pegando pela cintura.

#-Valeu – Tentei me soltar, mas adivinhem? Ele é mais forte que eu. Tirou a vassoura da minha mão e começou a me rodar. Sabe se fosse mais tarde eu até ia gostar, mais sabem depois que se come muito como eu, e ainda começa a limpar o quarto mais cedo e se é rodada não se faz muito bem.

#-PRA INU VO VUMITAR – E não é que a frase não funcionou, logo o Inuyasha que é nojentinho, em vez disso começou a rir. Parou e eu já tava zonza. Ele começou a rebola me fazendo rebolar também, porque assim tipo a musica não tinha NADA A VER sendo ela da Beyoncé. Ri da cena em que estávamos. Eu sempre foi APAIXONADA por dança e ele também devia ser, pois dançava como um gato, não gato de bonito, gado animal mesmo, toda a graça que ele tinha nos pé, SENHORR.. Alem de lindo dançava bem. Adoro homens que rebolam.

#-Tá já chega. Termina logo que quero ir pro clube – Disse me soltando e voltando a deita na cama.

TÁ, TÁ... Esse negocio do Inuyasha não me tentar beijar faz um dia e meio tá ficando entranho, ele chega provoca e sai na boa? Tá. Deve ser a menopausa só pode. Mais beleza. Terminei de arrumar minhas caixinhas e pronto.

#-Tá Inuyasha agora vou me trocar beleza? Vai também vai – Disse o empurrando para fora do meu quarto. Ele foi, mas antes jogou o resto da maça no MEU LINDO TAPETE LILAS – Seu porco. Pode cata.

#-Eu tava mirando o lixo, se você não tivesse me empurrado eu teria acertado.

#-A qual é, cabei de limpar, pega. E PAGA AGORA – Comecei a levantar a voz.

#-A Kagome se pode muito bem pegar. Tá mais perto de você do que de mim – Disse querendo sair do meu quarto. Porem troquei de lugar com ele.

#-Tá mais perto de você agora.

#-Deixa de ser infantil vai Kagome – Disse saindo do meu quarto. AHHHHH... Já disse alguma vez que ele me irrita profundamente? Tá. Como eu sou muito paciente, e entendo perfeitamente a crises de falta de educação do Inuyasha, eu pegarei a maçã. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... Pego o caramba.

#-INUYASHA – Gritei saindo do meu quarto. Ele tava entrando no dele. Parou e olhou pra mim sem entender. Caminhei até ele pisando duro e puxei ele pelos cabelos. Sei que o Inu tem um xodó especial pelo cabelo dele, puxei pela nuca sabem. Aquela partezinha do cabelo que dói pra caramba e não fica vermelho se agente puxa? Pois é essa mesma.

#-QUAL É GAROTA TÁ LOUCA? – Ele perguntou tentando se soltar. Mas se tem uma luta que eu sempre ganho do Inuyasha, é quando puxo o cabelo dele ou bato no tranana dele.

#-Louca? Talvez. Mas você vai pega aquela porcaria de maça que você jogou no meu quarto – Arrastei ele até a porta do meu quarto, abri a porta e colei a cara dele junto com a maça – Pega – Disse calmamente. De boa EU TAVA MUITO CALMA.

#-Tá, tá – Disse ele pegando o resto da maça e jogando no lixo – Satisfeita?

#-Muito – Soltei o cabelo dele, e ele foi embora, mas quando olhei pra minha mão tinha um monte de cabelos pratas nela – INUYASHA – Chamei de volta, ele voltou coma mão na nuca – Isso é seu – Entreguei os míseros fios de cabelo para ele com um cinismo sem igual. Mas meu, me arrependi um pouco desse ato ele fico tão vermelho, mais TÃO vermelho, deu um tapa na minha mão e pulou em cima de mim. Segurou com uma mão meus dois pulsos e me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, ficou com o rosto muito perto do meu, chegando a encostar os narizes e sibilou com pura raiva.

#-Olha. Você não é nada minha, nem minha parente é. Eu gosto muito de você, pois nossos pais eram muito amigos. Mas se você continua me tratando como lixo, eu juro que você vai se arrepende do dia que resolveu por os pés nessa casa escutou _Kagome higurashi?_ – Nossa não sei por que mais essas palavras doeram. Doeram MUITO. Talvez por ser verdade, eu to sempre tratando o Inuyasha mal. Mas ele também me trata poxa. Ele saiu de cima de mim, e não pude impedir de deixar meus olhos encherem de lagrimas – Agora _garota_. Troca-se logo que eu não tenho o dia todo – E foi saindo do meu quarto, sem antes sussurrar – Faço isso por obrigação.

Nossa cara. O Inuyasha machuca às vezes. Limpei meus olhos e foi pegar meu biquíni. Agora perdi totalmente à vontade. Peguei qualquer coisa, vesti um shorts, uma blusinha branca peguei minha bolsa de praia que já tinha tudo o que eu fosse precisar nela e sai do quarto, coloquei o biquíni. Acho que nunca me arrumei tão rápido. Foi para a sala e fiquei lá até o Inuyasha descer. Fiquei pensando. É às vezes eu exagero nas provocações, mais é assim que sou. Tento mudar, mais não sou perfeita. E sabe agora vou ficar mal por um bom tempo, não suporto brigar com ninguém.

#-Vamos – Finalmente ele desceu, tava com uma camiseta regata branca, um shorts perto com viés vermelho e tava levando uma toalha.

#-Que colocar a toalha na minha bolsa Inu? – Disse eu tentando fazer uma voz doce. Ele olhou pra mim com uma cara desprezível. Fiquei mais triste ainda. E não respondeu. Sai da casa e fui até onde seu carro estava estacionado. Sim ele tem um carro e não vai pra escola com ele. Fazer o que a Izayoi não deixa, fala que a escola não é pra ficar se mostrando pro outros. Mais creio eu que quando eu tiver o meu carrinho ela não vai poder me barrar.

Fomos o caminho todo em silencio. Isso estava me incomodando tentei algumas vezes puxar assunto, mais ele não falava nada nem se quer olhava pra mim, e quando olhava era com aquela cara de "cala a boca. Você só merece meu desprezo" o que me fazia sentir pior.

Finalmente chegamos. Ele estacionou o carro e desce. Eu desci ele fechou o carro e partiu para dentro sem me esperar, já que eu tive que mostrar minha carteirinha na entrada e ele entrou direto. Quando passei pela guarita não achei mais ele.

#-Que beleza – Suspirei. O clube era quase fora da cidade, ele não era grande. Era IMENSO – E agora onde fica o que? – Comecei a caminhar pelo caminho de arbustos que tinha, em algum lugar deveria ter algum mapa certo? Errado. No lugar do mapa tinha uma grande placa escrito "por motivos de reforma tiramos o a localização de todas as coisas, mais em breve estaremos com uma nova" que maravilha não? E agora?

Meu acho que to andando faz uma meia hora e só localizei a sala de danças. A cantina e o banheiro. E a essa altura da caminhada não sei mais onde essa coisas estão. Caminhei mais um pouco e achei um lugar onde faziam massagens. Entrei lá dentro pra pedir informação e adivinhe! Não tinha ninguém. Fala serio é muita sorte não é? Sentei em uma das cadeiras que estavam lá. Era tão confortável, e macia, e aconchegante, quentinha...

-------- Uma hora depois --------

#-Moça... Moça... Oh moça... – Acordei com um cara me cutucando. Olhei par ele e tava com uma roupa de guarda. E já tava tudo escuro...

#-E ONDE EU TO? – Perguntei levando um susto.

#-Calma moça. Você tá num clube. Tá tudo bem?

#-Ah tá, sim desculpa – Disse eu colocando a mão na cabeça e sentando de novo. Olhei em volta e só tinha eu e ele – Há quanto tempo to aqui? – Perguntei.

#-Bem... – Disse ele indo para traz do balcão – Eu to aqui faz meia hora e quando cheguei você já tava dormindo.

#-Ah me desculpe.

#-Que é isso. Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser – Disse simpático.

#-E qual é o seu nome? – Me levantei da cadeira e foi até ele.

#-Bankotsu – Disse com um sorriso me entregando um copo de suco – E o seu?

#-Kagome.

#-Belo nome.

#-Obrigada – Tomei um gole do suco.

#-E o que faz aqui? Dormindo? Esperando alguma massagista? – Perguntou ele sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo?

#-É to meio perdida. Hoje é meu primeiro dia aqui.

#-Hum... – Sorri pra ele – Vem vou te mostrar algumas coisas legais do clube.

E fomos andando por toda parte. Finalmente descobri onde ficavam as piscinas. As quadras, as salas de jogos. E descobri também que tinha um lugar para as pessoas dormirem...

#-Mas por que alguém ia quere vim para cá e dormir? – Perguntei entrando em um dos quartos e vendo que tinha um pequeno abajur de canto e um acama apenas. Ele riu. Ele riu DE MIM. To começando a não gostar dele uú...

#-Bem vejamos Kagome – Disse paciente e parando de rir – Aqui é um clube de ricos. Muitos milionários tem sucesso no trabalho, mas em casa tem alguns problemas então eles passam a noite aqui – Ahh tá agora entendi. Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto e completou a fala – E também tem muitas festas aqui sabe... – Dizia devagar. Olhei pra ele sem entender, ele tossiu um pouco e continuou – E as pessoas bem... Digamos que elas têm um contado mais "carnal" nesses quarto.

OWWW... Agora entendi. Sorri envergonhada pra ele. Voltamos a caminhar pelo clube. Descobri varias coisas dele. Que tinha vinte anos, e fazia faculdade, e que só estava de uniforme de guarda por que o irmão teve uma entrevista em um lugar ai e ele veio cobrir a falte dele, e como ninguém conhecia ninguém direito foi fácil ele se passar pelo irmão. Já era quase nove horas e paramos em um tipo de praça onde tinha um chafariz no meio, bastante arvores e flores. Era bem próximo a entrada ou seria a saída? Ou seria os dois? O.o

#-Sabe você é uma menina muito legal – Disse ele parando na minha frente.

#-Obrigada – Disse eu fazendo uma reverencia da idade media. Ele riu e eu completei – Você também é um cara bacana.

#-É tive sorte de encontrar a bela adormecida aqui – Ele não tirou aquele sorriso lindo do rosto, meu Deus como ele é lindo. Foi se aproximando de mim, mais, e mais.

#-Sorte tive eu de dormi no lugar certo – Falei olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele sorriu mais e abraçou minha cintura. EPA... Tudo bem que o cara é gostoso e tal, mais tá indo meio rápido não? Olhei direito pra ele. Patz... Pra ajudar ele era moreno de olho azul... Meu ponto fraco. Lembrei do Inuyasha. O único cara que eu talvez tivesse alguma coisa em relação aos nossos beijos diários. Mas como ultimamente ele tava estranho, e cá pra nóis essa abstinência de beijo não faz bem pra ninguém... A que se foda.

Ele ficou apenas esperando a minha permissão. Olhei pra ele e dei um sorrisinho maroto. Ergui-me nas pontas dos pés e puxei a cabeça dele para frente. Fazendo com que meus lábios se encontrassem com o dele. Ele me apertou mais contra seu corpo e iniciamos o beijo. E fala serio. QUE beijo. Ele foi totalmente carinho comigo, massageava as minhas costas e eu entrelaçava minha mão no cabelo dele. Foram os cinco minutos mais gostoso do meu dia. Porem, não se comparavam aos beijos do Inuyasha. Que pena. O bankotsu tinha potencial.

#-Posso te ver de novo – Disse ele parando o beijo mais sem abrir os olhos ainda. Pensei na possibilidade. Minha resposta estava preste a sair quando um ser apareceu já gritando.

#-BONITO KAGOME – Patz... O Inuyasha COM CERTEZA acabou de influenciar minha resposta – Eu igual um idiota te procurando pelo clube e você ai de namorinho com esse ai.

#-Eu meu chapa. Respeito viu. Para comigo e para com ela também – Ah que lindo ele tá me protegendo. Tá Kagome volte ao foco principal.

#-Ah Inuyasha qual é? Você ficou igual uma criança quando estávamos vindo para cá. Largo-me na porta do clube fiquei igual uma retardada procurando as coisas por aqui e agora a culpa ainda é minha. Vai te cata moleque – Huuuu... Joguei baixo. Ele odeia que eu o chame de moleque. O vi fechar os punhos.

#-Kagome não vou falar mais nada. To indo pra casa se quiser uma carona venha agora. Ou fique com seu novo namoradinho.

#-Eu... – E agora o que eu falo. Eu quero ir pra casa logo to morta de fome. Mais não quero deixar o Ban-kun de ar... Ban-kun gostei... Hihihih... Quer saber a porcaria do Inuyasha eu vejo todo santo dia. É hora de me aventurar. Mas mesmo antes de eu responder o "ban-kun" respondeu por mim.

#-Ela vai comigo. Pode ficar tranqüilo Inuyasha.

Viu o hanyou se contorcer. Mais não falou nada. Sem dizer nada foi embora. Ou eu achei isso até ele virar novamente e me pegar como se fosse um saco de batatas.

#-SOLTA-ME INUYASHA – Eu dizia me debatendo nos braços dele.

#-De jeito nenhum. Você veio comigo e vai embora comigo.

#-Ei solta ela. Não esta vendo que ela não quer ficar com você – Disse Bankotsu tentando me pegar de volta. Mais Inuyasha parou, me colocou no chão e virou pro seu oponente apontando o dedo indicador.

#-Escuta aqui Bankotsu – Ele disse o nome dele com um tom de ameaça. Mais pêra ai como o Inuyasha sabe o nome do ban-kun? – Eu sei muito bem quem você é. E quem seu irmão é. E sei também que tá cobrindo uma falta dele. Então não vem me provocar ou qualquer coisa mais se não mando na hora te demitirem – Bankotsu ia falar alguma mais Inuyasha continuou – E não pense que não tenho poder aqui. O meu pai e o pai dela – Apontou para mim – Ajudaram a construir essa porcaria de clube.

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Até bankotsu dar um adeus para mim e sair para o outro lado. Inuyasha pegou minha mão sem nenhuma delicadeza e caminho até a saída, que seria também a entrada. MAS PERA AI...

#-Você disse que nossos pais ajudaram a construir esse clube Inuyasha? – Perguntei – Por que eu nunca soube?

#-Por que o Senhor Higurashi amava muito a família e sabia que tinham muitos inimigos. E contando a filhinha querida que ele era dono de um clube ela com certeza não entenderia isso que iria quere ser sócia e se ferra na vida – Disse seco. Cara não entendi nada. Meu pai tinha inimigos? Quem? Por que? E o que eu ser sócia do clube tem a ver?

#-Mas... Não entendi – Foi sincera.

#-Claro que não entendeu você viveu numa bola de cristal a vida inteira, não é surpresa nenhuma – Disse ele ríspido. Eu abri a boca mais ele me segurou pelos pulsos – Você tem que sair do seu mundinho de fantasia Kagome.

#-Então me explica cassete – Disse já elevando minha voz.

Inuyasha suspirou. Parou na frente o carro. Parei junto com ele e o fiquei encarando.

#-Esquece. Você, como o previsto, não vai entender nada – Falou abrindo a porta do carro. Foi até ele e o segurei. Claro simbolicamente né. Porque ele é mais forte que eu.

#-Agora você já começou, termina – Olhei para os olhos dele suplicando – Por favor.

Ele suspirou mais uma vez e segurou meu pulso.

#-Alguém já te disse que você fica linda com essa carinha de curiosa? – Ele sorriu. Eu retribui – Entra no carro vai.

Foi para o meu lado feliz.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Caraaa... Eu postei o capitulo 2 dia 1 e hoje é dia 3 e já acabei o capitulo 3... To amando escrever essa fic cara... As idéias vem na hora... Acabei de pensa essas coisas dos pais deles serão donos no clube e talz... Cara to muito feliz MESMO...**

**Well... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo... Eu sei que tá curtinho... Mais é assim todo começo né...**

**Taíse:** Oi... A moça que é isso... Minhas fics nem é tanto assim não... Eu só escrevo o que acho legal, e tipo assim. A "realidade" sabe, procuro usar os sentimentos que eu vivencio, por isso acho que parece ser meio real entende... Pelo menos é o que eu falo pra galera... E quanto a essa fic... Uy, uy... Será uma comedia safada uHAUHuhau... Não muito no começo né, pois no próximo capitulo (que já tá pronto) eles vão sofrer um pouquinho, mas mais pra frente vai ter isso sim. Ah que bom que gosto da personalidade deles. Eu tento mudar ao Maximo do anime, eu só escrevo no para as pessoas lerem mesmo, pois sei que pra fazer um livro vai demora um pouquinho, e já que pra escrever no tem que ser baseado em algo eu escolhi Inuyasha, mais tirando os nomes que são iguais tento não colocar mais nada. UHAUHauhuAH... verdade né o inu tá safadeeeeenho... Mais fala serio, é tudo de bom homem assim, não aqueles que abusam da gente sabe, esses pilantras que só falam e dão aqueles sorrisos maliciosos, dançam igual gatos, ai por deus meu... UAHUhauhAHU... E como eu disse, as coisas mais picantes e o hentai serão mais pra frente... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... B-jusss... 

**Natsumi Takashi:** Maneka... Ahhh curtiu o "tranana" né Se não em engano ela usa isso de novo nesse ou no próximo capitulo não lembro... UAHUhauhUHA... É tava demorando par abusar de mim viu... ¬¬... E eu não só loira SOU RUIVA FOREVER... Viu... Jamais deixarei meu cachos avermelhados UAHUhauhAU... Meu, verdade a Kagome e o Inuyasha tão pior que eu nesse vai não vai... ahahahha... E vamos ver se no próximo capitulo tem beijo né (EU SEI VOCÊ NÃO SABE, EU SEI VOCÊ NÃO SABE LERO, LERO) E hentai? A maninha deixa eu conta próximo capitulo triste heim, MUI triste, mais tem uma surpresinha no final, num é hentai não sua pervertida. Hentai só maisssssssssss pra frente... I love you maninha do meu tum, tum lilás... B-jusss

**Juliana Assis:** Ola moça... Ahh que bom que tá gostando da narrativa da Kagome, eu também (modéstia parte) to adorando ela toda assim... Tipo... Assim... ELA mesmo, UAHUhauhua... Valeu por tá lendo... B-jusss...

**Leila: **Oi... Não moça, não é dia 28 de agosto que eles perderam o BV, dia 28 de agosto é o dia do niver deles também... UAHUhuahuHA... Ow fala serio né, química é uma tristeza, mais eu gosto, só não gosto muito da professora né ¬¬... Fazer o que. To de recuperação, no ultimo trimestre do ano... E beleza viu, prova manha, QUERA DEUS QUE EU CONSIGA RECUPERAR. Preciso tirar 5,5 na prova pra ficar com 6 de media, já que tem um trabalinho também... UAHUhauhU... E porque ele beija ela todo dia? Um vejamos, não no próximo, acho que provavelmente no outro capitulo eu esclareço isso... Huhuhuh... E quanto a surpresa, bem não é AAAA surpresa né, mais a Kagome gostou, hahahah foi só pra deixa um suspense para o próximo capitulo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... B-jusss

**Lola:** Ola... Que bom que esta gostando ad Fic... E pode deixar sim que eu vou continuar... B-jusss

**Isabella:** Oi... Pêra ai tenho que falar uma coisa pra você que desde o capitulo anterior eu quis falar. VOCÊ TEM O NOME DA MINHA IRMÃ... Pronto me sinto muito melhor por dentro... UAHUhuauhUHAU... Realmente né o inu com complexo de ser feio e dose, mais pior o Kouga né, que o tranana dele é pequeno UAHUhauhUHA... Mentira é nada, eu conheço muito bem o Kouga ... Bem voltando para o comentário né... E hentai, bem vejamos, não também que eu seja tarada, LONJE DISSO, mais concordo com as cenas calientes, falando em calientes me deu uma idéia pra uma dança ai, huhuhuh... E quanto a minha Fic com a linoca... Bem estamos trabalhando para tentar continuar... Mais estamos meio sem idéias entende, se tiver alguma pode falar, mais vejamos se nas férias nós temos mais tempo né... Bem MUITOO... Obrigada por comentar e tudo mais, fico muito grata, e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... B-jusss moça...

**mk-chan160:** Hello... Ow verdade né imagina o inu chegando de toalha na cozinha… Ahhh se eu fosse a kagome cara... UHAUHuahuHA... E bem vejamos, eu não chamo aquilo de tranana com minhas amigas, mais em fim, como é uma linguagem pura e inocente desta fic... UAHUhauhUAHUhau... Digamos que essa é mais apropriada... Espero que tenha gostado, e que eu não tenha demorado tá... B-jusss

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oie... Voltei tata, agora voltei até acaba essa UAHUhauhUHAUa... Quanto a apostas... Bem vai demora um pouquinho pra posta, não gosto de postar duas fics ao mesmo tempo, mais com certeza vou postar ela sim... Só aguarda um pouco... E meu... Um vai sofre na mão do outro, e muito... UAHUhauhUAH... Veremos... B-jusss Cachinhos de chocolate...

**s2 Becky Bah s2: **Oi… Ahh que bom que esta gostando da minha fic moça, fico muito feliz viu, espero que tenha gostado e que eu não tenha demorado... B-jusss moça...

**Anneke:** Oie... Ah curtiu a Kagome? Ela é louquinha né cara! Muito parecida comigo... Hihihih... Ow pode crê cara, odeio que fiquem perguntando sobre prova, pois me lembra que foi mal, grgrgrg... Mas eu sempre supero uú... A gosto do tranana? É que tipo, por mais "safada" que eu seja ainda sou muito tímida, então tem certas palavra que fico com vergonha só de falar... UHAUHuahuHAU... Mas em fim... Patz cara, coleciono sim, mais olha isso... Eu tenho o segundo e o terceiro, porque minha miga tem o primeiro né, só que ela nunca me empresta, e como eu e minha outra amiga estamos lendo juntas, ela me proibiu de compra o primeiro antes de completa os outros, porque tipo agente é UM POUCO curiosa entende, e como eu vivo no dilema "ou pinto o cabelo ou compro o livro" passo dois meses sem fazer nenhum dos dois... Deu pra entender? Sou confusa assim mesmo... UAHuhauHA... Bem é isso... B-jusss moça... Espero que te desse capitulo... P.S. Viu se tem conta no galera... 


	4. A verdade crua e fria

_Notinha rápida:..._

**Capitulo 4 – A verdade crua e fria**

**...:::::Fash Back:::::...**

_#-Agora você já começou, termina – Olhei para os olhos dele suplicando – Por favor._

_Ele suspirou mais uma vez e segurou meu pulso._

_#-Alguém já te disse que você fica linda com essa carinha de curiosa? – Ele sorriu. Eu retribui – Entra no carro vai._

_Foi para o meu lado feliz._

**_...:::::Fim do Fash Back:::::..._**

Andamos um pouco e logos chegamos a um farol beira mal. ¬¬... OBVIO QUE VAI SER BEIRA MAR NÉ. Por acaso existe um farol que fica com um a luz girando daquele tamanho no meio da cidade? Ai Kagome às vezes você é mais burra que o Inuyasha. Mas em fim.

Ele desceu primeiro do carro, logo depois eu desci, ele tranco tudo e me levou até a porta da torre. Mas essa estava trancada.

#-Vem aqui ka – Disse ele me pegando no colo. Deu um salto e paramos bem onde a luz ficava, ele me colocou no chão e sentamos de frente para a grade de proteção com as pernas para fora.

Ficamos por um longo tempo olhando o mar. Alguns casais de namorados estavam na praia tomando banho de lua, outros faziam um piquenique singelo, e alguns se amassavam nas areias brancas...

#-Bem – Ele começou sem olhar pra mim – Nossos pais eram homens bem ricos né – Começou com cautela – E digamos que isso causava inveja em muitas pessoas...

#-Hum... – Incentivei ele.

#-E quando nós nascemos ficou bem mais fácil esses "inimigos" atacarem nossos pais. Éramos criança, era fácil chegar até nóis. Mas conforme fui crescendo, meu pai foi me contando essas coisas, fomos conversando sobre isso. Porem seu pai era o que tinha mais medo. Não queria envolver ninguém. E morria de medo de perde a sua mãe e você... – Ele fez uma pausa. Eu não sabia o que pensar não podia ser uma coisa tão grave assim custava ele me conta?

#-Ele não confiava em mim – Suspirei.

#-Não... – Disse o Inuyasha – ele confiava, ele acreditava tanto em você que achou que se ele contasse você tentaria ajudar ele de alguma forma – Inuyasha sorriu, encarei ele – Ele dizia, que você daria uma ótima jornalista investigativa, porque você sempre corria a traz do mistério.

Eu sorri também. Ele vivia dizendo isso pra mim também.

#-Mas com a morte deles isso acabou. Não é?

#-Talvez – Disse suspirando – Meu pai gostava muito da sua família. Ele prezava muito a amizade que seu pai tinha pelo meu. Mais depois do atentado com o avião...

#-Atentado? – perguntei. Inuyasha olho pra mim incrédulo.

#-Você achou mesmo que foi um acidente o que aconteceu com o avião? Colocaram uma bomba na sala de comando...

Inuyasha não continuou. Vi uma lagrima escorrer pelos seus olhos. Abracei-o e ele retribuiu.

#-Ka eu não quero te perde nunca – Disse entre as lagrimas, e a essa altura eu também já tava chorando – Seu pai disse pra mim te proteger e é isso que vou fazer entendeu? – Ele se soltou de mim e olhou bem nos meus olhos. Nossos orbes estavam brilhando devido as lagrimas – Eu te amo ka. Amo de mais, não esquece isso tá?!

#-Eu também te amo Inu – Ele sorriu e eu também. Estávamos bem perto. Muito perto mesmo, nossas respirações estavam se chocando. Estava prestes a encostar meus lábios do Inu quando...

#-Mas o que vocês fazem aqui? – PUTA MERDA CARA. Se tem noção que eu quase morri de susto agora. Do jeito que eu sou medrosa. Cara olha a minha situação. To em cima de um farol, onde entrei nele com o hanyou, pois a porta estava fechada certo? E agora em aparece um FDP de um guarda e pergunta mo naturalmente o que estávamos fazendo! OBVIO que eu pensei que era uma assombração né. Nossa cara, de boa quase morri. Sem CONTA TAMBÉM QUE A PERGUNTA DELE É UM TANTO QUANDO OBVIA. Estávamos comprando carde. Dãã... Gente burra é outra coisa.

Mas nem respondemos pra ele. Inuyasha levantou me pegou no colo e pulo para baixo. Deixando o cara falando sozinho. Rimos da cena e fomos para casa. Estávamos o oposto da ida. Estávamos falando sobre um monte de coisa, rindo, nos comovendo, ficando triste.

#-Inu to com fome – Disse manhosa olhando pra ele com aquela cara de cachorrinho pidão.

#-Já estamos chegando em casa ka – Disse ele dando um sorriso de canto da minha cara.

#-Mais eu to com fome, agora – Disse exigente. O Inuyasha olhou pra mim e deu um largo sorriso.

#-Meu você é foda heim – Disse já fazendo a curva voltando para o centro da cidade. Paramos numa lanchonete já que as nossas roupas não estavam apropriadas para um restaurante né. Foi o melhor lanche da minha vida esse. MUITO BOM.

Cara hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, sem noção. Estávamos indo para casa (agora era verdade não paramos mais em nenhum lugar).

#-Você é um bobão – Disse eu saindo do carro, que o Inu deixou estacionado bem perto da calçada já que tinha mais dois carros na garagem.

#-E você é uma mimada – Disse ele mostrando a língua, sai correndo na frente dele, mais ele me pegou pela cintura me rodando, e parando logo depois.

#-Cara por que você tem mania de me roda quando eu acabo de comer heim?

#-Feh deixa de ser chata – Disse ele.

#-E você deixa de ser irritante – Sorri pra ele e ele me pegou no colo, chegando a porta de entrada ele me colocou no chão e pegou as chaves para abrir a porta.

Foi quando eu ouvi uma explosão. Um estrondo MUITO forte. Vi um clarão e foi jogada pra traz com toda a força. Bati as costas em uma arvore que ficava no jardim, no mesmo instante minha cabeça começou a dor muito devido ao choque, fechei os olhos, fiquei uns três minutos assim, e quando abri os olhos, vi a casa inteira em chamas. Meu coração estava comprimido. Eu mal conseguia respirar devido à emoção e ao choque. Logo veio na minha mente a imagem de minha mãe. Minha mãe tava lá dentro. Meu deus. A respiração começou a falhar mais. Estava ficando tudo preto, meus olhos estavam cheios de lagrima. Não é possível. Eu to tendo um pesadelo. Estava presta a desmaiar quando o Inu me pegou pelos braços.

#-Kagome – Disse ele, vi que estava todo sujo e com a testa sangrando – Você tá bem?

#-Inu... Yasha – Minha voz saiu muito falhada. Tentava focar a imagem mais meus olhos estavam muito embaçados.

#-Shiii... Não fala nada. Consegue ficar de pé?- Ele perguntou me ajudando a ficar em pé. Depois de um pouco de esforço consegui e a primeira coisa que fiz foi sair correndo em direção as chamas – Que é isso Kagome ficou louca? – Perguntou ele segurando minha cintura. O meu choro não continha apenas lagrimas agora, era soluços eu mal conseguia puxar o ar para dentro dos meus pulmões.

#-Inu – Tentei dizer entre as lagrimas e os soluços – Nossas mães – Disse pesadamente. Foi ai que ele se tocou. Olhou para a casa, mais acho que não viu nada alem de fogo. Ele afrouxo o braço em volta de mim o que fez com que eu caísse no chão e chorasse mais ainda.

Ele abaixou também e ajoelhou ao meu lado. Vi quando uma lagrima escorreu pelos olhos dele. Apesar de ser noite estava tudo muito claro. Ficamos os dois ali chorando no silencio. E não demorou muito para que os vizinhos viessem nos acudir. Mas sinceramente não queria ver ninguém àquela hora. Eles começaram a fazer um milhão de perguntas. Eu só queria... Chorar.

#-Inu – Disse ainda entre lagrimas. Inuyasha olhou pra mim e entendeu minha angustia. Ajudou a levantar-me e fomos para o carro entramos dentro desse... E ficamos parados. Pra onde agente ia? Vieram mais vizinhos. Vi Inuyasha abaixar o vidro e falar alguma coisa para um homem. Percebi que os dois já se conheciam, mais não me prendi a detalhes. Estava muito assustada. Ele fechou o vidro de novo e voltou-se pra mim.

#-Kagome. Avisei o vizinho para ele dizer aos bombeiros que nos estamos bem e na casa de um amigo – Fez uma pausa e olhou melhor pra mim – Mas vamos para outro lugar. Um quarto de hotel da família certo. Sei que se formos para um hospital vão perguntar e você... Bem... Você não esta num estado... Bem digamos... De responder alguma coisa certo? – Concordei com a cabeça – Chegando lá faço os curativos em você.

Você já sentiu medo? Mais MUITO medo mesmo. Medo de ficar sozinha? Pois é multiplique esse medo por dez. É o que eu estava sentindo. Eu não tenho mais ninguém da minha família. O inu é o único que ainda tá comigo. E eu ainda não tenho certeza que o amor dele é incondicional como o dos meus pais. Como vou saber se ele não vai me largar na primeira dificuldade?

Não demorou nem dez minutos e já estávamos na frente de um hotel de três estrelas. Porem o lugar era bem grande. O Inuyasha não me soltava por nada. Abraçou-me pelos ombros e me guiava para o balcão.

#-Oi boa noite. Eu sou Inuyasha thaisho e gostaria de ficar no quarto dos thaisho – O rapaz que ficava de atendente arregalou os olhos para nóis dois.

#-Vocês estão bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

#-Estamos sim por que? - ¬¬... Tá eu admito. Não tem ninguém mais burro nesse mundo do que o Inuyasha. Pense se fosse você no lugar do mocinho. Entram duas pessoas no hotel, um homem todo sujo de cinzas coma roupa toda rasgada e com os braços e a testa sangrando, e uma menina com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, também toda suja, esfarrapada, e sangrando. O que você perguntaria? Acertou quem disse que a pergunta seria "Com ou sem frigobar" ¬¬...

#-Bem...- Começou o rapaz – Você estão um pouco... Machucados, certo?

O Inuyasha então entendeu, mais é um lerdo mesmo. E respondeu um pouco grosso.

#-Eu ficaria melhor se você entregasse a chave.

O rapaz tratou logo de pegar a chave e entregar para o Inu. Fomos para o elevador e em fim para o quarto que era em um dos últimos andares.

O Inuyasha me colocou na cama que jazia no meio do quarto e tratou de trancar a porta. Foi para o guarda roupas pegou uma calça de moletom pra ele, e uma camisa azul bem grande que eu suponho que seja para mim.

#-Ka tira a blusa – Disse ele pegando uma caixa de remédios que estava também dentro do guarda roupas.

#-Se tá brincando né? – Perguntei. Não é só por que e tava mal, e coisa e tal que eu ia tirar a roupa na frente dele.

#-Não – Disse serio colocando a caixa do meu lado.

#-Ah nem pensar Inuyasha, eu posso me cuidar sozinha.

#-Vai logo Kagome, deixa de ter vergonha eu já te vi sem roupa um monte de vezes – Fiquei vermelha com o comentário. Ele tirou a própria camisa e jogando num canto.

#-Inuyasha tínhamos sete anos – Falei achando que tinha ganhado, mais não é que o hanyou é insistente.

#-Vai logo Kagome você não deve ter mudado tanto assim. E suponho que continua tendo as mesmas coisas que tinha antes – Falo normalmente cruzando os braços e me olhando serio. Não é que ele tem o dom de deixar as pessoas sem graça? Tá em fim concordei com ele. Tirei com cuidado a minha blusa e meu shorts ficando de calcinha e sutiã ainda bem que são novos né. Mais viu o Inu descruzar os braços lentamente e ficar me olhando descaradamente. E beleza viu. Peguei um travesseiro e tentei me cobrir de algum modo. E o idiota disse por fim – E não é que você mudou muito?!

Desvie os olhos do dele morrendo de vergonha. Logo Inuyasha deu a volta na cama e sentou-se a traz de mim. Pegou uma toalha molhada e foi limpando todos os ferimentos. Logo depois foi passando remédio e fazendo os curativos. Eu sei que não era pra mim tá pensando isso. Mas... A mão dele é tão macia. Mas esse pensamento não durou nem segundos e voltei a chorar. Vocês têm noção que minha mãe morreu?

#-Tá doendo? – Disse ele. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, mais não consegui para de chorar. Quando ele terminou abriu as pernas e me abraçou por traz – Calma, calma tudo vai ficar bem – ele tentou me tranqüilizar mais eu não conseguia para de pensar que estava sozinha agora.

#-Não, não vai ficar – Disse um pouco fria – Meu pai morreu, agora minha mãe. Eu não tenho mais ninguém...

Ele me abraçou mais forte, fazendo meus machucados e o hematoma das costas latejarem um pouco.

#-Você tem a mim ka. E eu a você. Isso ninguém vai roubar tá.

#-É diferente...

#-Como diferente?

#-Você tem o Sesshoumaru ainda. Eu não tenho mais ninguém.

#-Não diga isso. Você tem a nós dois. Somos uma família agora.

#-Qual é nunca seremos uma família – Disse me levantando e pegando a camisa azul e vestindo-a – Sempre seremos amigos nada a mais.

#-Isso só depende de você – Falou se levantando também. Eu estava sem forças. Voltei a chorar e deixei-me cair no chão.

#-Inu to com medo – Disse me abrindo. Ele sorriu e veio até mim. Deu-me um terno beijo no rosto.

#-Confie em mim certo! – Eu concordei com a cabeça. Pegou-me no colo e me deitou na cama – Agora fica quietinha que eu vou me limpar.

Falando isso foi para o banheiro. Eu não conseguia fechar os olhos, por toda vez que o fazia lembrava da casa em chamas. Inuyasha saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e voltou-se para mim.

#-Achei que estaria dormindo.

#-Não consigo – Minha voz saiu falhada. Ele depositou mais um beijo na minha testa. Pegou a cueca e a calça que estava em cima da cama e voltou para o banheiro e em quanto ele estava lá o telefone tocou. Só estiquei o braço e o peguei.

#-Alo? – Disse ainda com a voz falhada.

#-_Oi boa noite acordei a senhorita?_ – Perguntou a atendente.

#-Não, não magina pode falar.

#-_Bem um homem deseja falar com o senhor Inuyasha. O nome dele é Sesshoumaru. Devo passar a ligação?_

#-Pode sim – Respondi. O telefone toou uma musiquinha tosca e então Sesshoumaru atendeu ao telefone.

#-_Inuyasha?_ – Perguntou logo. Parecia estar apreensivo.

#-Não é a Kagome – Minha voz saia do mesmo jeito.

#-_Kagome? Você esta bem? Onde estar o Inuyasha? _– Perguntou um pouco mais afoito.

#-Estou. E ele esta sim, vou chamar – O Inuyasha já tinha saído do banheiro e estava fazendo os próprios curativos – Inu é seu irmão.

#-Coloca no viva-voz – Disse. E eu o fiz – Sesshoumaru?

#-_Inuyasha! Por céus o que ouve? Recebi uma carta anônima dizendo que a mamãe, você e a Kagome estão mortos. Faz meia hora que to igual um louco tentando ligar para casa, e para os celulares, mais parece que esta tudo cortado. O que aconteceu?_

Voltei a chorar. E parece que Sesshoumaru percebeu.

#-É verdade – Inuyasha tentou se manter forme, provavelmente para eu ter um apoio nele – A casa explodiu, eu e Kagome tínhamos acabado de chegar, estávamos na porta de entrada quando aconteceu. Porem as nossas mães estavam lá dentro.

Sesshoumaru se calou. Inuyasha terminou os curativos e continuou sentado, vi varias lagrimas escorrerem pelos seus olhos, mais sabia que ele continuaria naquela pose de durão. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru também estava chorando. Depois de uns minutos ele falou por fim.

#-Estou saindo de casa agora. Pegarei o próximo avião para Tókio. Continue onde estão. Vão pra a escola amanha como se nada tivesse acontecido – Houve uma pausa – Melhor não. Fiquem ai que já vou. Não digam nada a ninguém. E não atendam mais o telefone.

#-Você acha que foi ele? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Não sei Inuyasha. Talvez. Mas não quero mais nenhum acidente. Cuide da Kagome. Tchau.

E sem deixar agente responder desligou o telefone.

#-Ele quem? – Perguntei para Inuyasha.

#-Naraku – Disse pausadamente, pensado em alguma coisa – Ele é o principal suspeito da morte de nossos pais. Mas nada foi provado... Então não temos certeza.

#-Mas quem é ele? – Perguntei me sentando. Inuyasha olhou pra mim.

#-Vamos deixar isso pra amanha. Hoje vamos descansa.

Ele me ajudou a levantar. E puxou a coberta. E eu deitei novamente. Ele deu a volta na cama e deitou do meu lado, me abraçou, fazendo com que eu apoiasse a minha cabeça no ombro dele. Nos cobriu. Ficamos assim um tempinho...

#-Inu me da um beijo? – Pedi. Ele depositou um beijo o topo da minha cabeça e me acariciando com o polegar o meu braço – Não – Disse olhando nos olhos dele – Um beijo – E olhei para os lábios dele. Ele me encarou um pouco surpreso – Por favor – Pedi novamente. Ele me puxou um pouco pra cima e colocou a outra mão dele no meu rosto e deu inicio a um beijo MARAVILHOSO. Beijo-me com ternura, com proteção, me apertou mais contra o seu peito e eu me ajeitei mais nos seus braços. Paramos o beijo e nos encaramos.

#-Te amo – Sussurramos junto. Abaixei novamente e ele me aconchegou melhor. E depois de um tempinho consegui pegar no sono.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Abri os olhos pesadamente. Olhei para o relógio digital no criado mudo. 2:30 não dormi quase nada. Fechei os olhos novamente mais escutei um soluço. Abri novamente os olhos e percebi que estava sozinha na cama. Sentei-me e acendi o abajur. Olhei para o canto do quarto e vi o Inuyasha chorando. Ai meu Deus...

#-Meu amor – Disse me levantando. E me ajoelhando na frente dele.

#-KA. Eu as quero de volta – É Kagome agora é sua vez de ser forte e consolar o gatão.

#-Shi... Shi... Shi... – Fiz me sentando no chão e abrindo as pernas, puxei o hanyou para dentro do meu "ninho" e o abracei – Chora Inu, chora. Coloca toda esse sentimento reprimido pra fora – E ele chorou, chorou de soluçar, a apertava mais contra meu peito e sentia as lagrima do hanyou me molhassem, mais não derramei nenhuma lágrima se quer minha.

Agora era a vez...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Patzzz… To triste cara. Acho que foi um pouco má nesse capitulo né? Tadinho deles... Mas em fim... Não tenho o que falar... Por que ALEM DO EU PAI TÁ ME INFERNIZANDO AQUI... A cada capitulo invento uma coisa né... Hihihih... Tenho umas idéias vagas somente do que escreverei nada a mais...**

**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**Ola! Você é dona de casa? É! Esta cansada de ficar sempre limpando o chão que seu marido porco suja? Esta! E quer mudar isso? Quer! Então minha senhora seus probRemas acabaram, compre já o maravilho LIMPA TUDO 3000. Ele limpara tudo, exatamente TUDO o que a senhora desejar limpa. Sim. Desde vaso sanitário entupido com coco, até vaso sanitário entupido com camisinhas. A senhora não Isa mais camisinha, mais é sempre bom fazer sexo seguro né. O que? Ow a senhora não faz mais sexo com seu marido gordo e porco! Desculpe não quis dizer nada de camisinha.**

**Em fim, não perca mais tempo tentando limpar o chão com as mãos lindas da senhora. O que? A mão da senhora é cheia de calos já de tanto limpar a casa? Desculpe minha senhora não quis dizer isso. Mas não queremos que a senhora perca o precioso horário de academia. O que? A senhora desistiu de fazer academia pois esta mais gorda que seu marido! Desculpa minha senhora. Então não queremos que os produto químicos que estão no mercado acaba com essa pele linda da senhora. O Que? A senhora tem mais ruga do que um hipopótamo? A QUER SABER FODA-SE INTÃO, CONTINUE LINPADO O CHÃO COM AS MÃOS CHEIAS DE CALO, QUE AS PORCARIAS DE PRODUTOS QUIMICOS ACABEM COM SUA PELO E FIQUE AI E MORRA SECA SEM SEXO... DESISTO DE TENTA VERDER ALGUMA COISA, TO INDO EM BORA...**

**Pot (onomatopéia de porta batendo)**

**Diretor: E agora quem vai vender nosso produtos?**

**Assiste 1: agente podia contratar alguém**

**Diretor: E quem teria esse tipo de pasciencia?**

**Assistente 2: Talvez...**

**Diretor: Talvez o que?**

**Assistente 2: Nada é que eu gosto de falar talvez... TALVEZ, TALVEZ, TALVEZ...**

**Diretor: Alguém por favor de um soco nele... uú...**

**assistente 1 da um soco no assistente 2**

**Diretor: obrigada.**

**Assistente 1: De nada.**

**B-jusss galerinha...**

**Taíse: **Oie... É a Kagome exagerou né? Mais eu quis mostrar justamente isso Nas outras fics a kagome é tão perfeitinha e quis mostrar que ela erra, e erra feio... UAHUhuahUHAUha... Por Deus né, que, que é aquele inu rebolando santo deus... Ai, ai... Sou apaixonada por homens que rebolam... Ai, ai... UAHUhauhUHA... Hentai pesado? Ai fia... Tipo assim, por mais fics que eu tenho eu só fiz 1 hentai, os outros foram minha miga (linoca) que fizeram, eu morro de vergonha cara, e não consigo escrever, eu faço todo aquele jogo de sedução... Mais vou tenta fazer um mais pesadinho tá...

**Leila:** Oi... Motivo especial? Hum deixa me ver... Acho mesmo porque era numero par tanto o mês quanto o dia... MAIS É CLARO, eu fiz uma pesquisa intensiva e descobri que era seu niver e quis te homenagear né... Mais não podia falar isso abertamente se não as pessoas iam ficar com inveja né moça... UHAUhuahHAUuah... Pra fala a verdade também achei que ele ia beija ela hora que ele jogo ela na cama, mais no fim o inu sempre nos surpreende, e vai ter hentai sim, só que mais pra frente... Por que agora vai ter todo esse lance que as mães deles morreram, e como o pai da Kagome dizia "Se ela souber ela vai a traz", vai ter muita ação né... Mas digamos que eu me dou melhor com cenas BEM calientes, e jogo de sedução com o hentai em sim, tenho uma certa vergonha, se é que me entende, mais vou tenta, fazer eu mesma. Verdade a kagome foi cruel, mais isso foi pra mostrar que ela num é nenhuma santinha, e erra, erra feio viu... Puxaram o seu assim? Meus professores que vivem fala "Se você não ficar quieto, eu puxo cabelo as sua nuca que dói pra caramba e não tem provas que eu puxei" depois disso a turma cai na risada e o professor continua a aula... Bem é isso... Espero que tenha gostado viu... E fico honrada em saber que minhas fics abrem até numa Lan House... uHAUHuahuHUA... B-jus...

**Natsumi Takashi:** OIE MANA... Por que você sempre me tira nas reviews? ¬¬... Agora você sabe que eu sabia que você não sabia XD (por favor não peça pra mim repetir isso dez vezes rápido -.-")... Preciso fazer um hentai com algemas né... Huhuhuh... Sabe é duro ser a ultima, já foi leite condensado, halls, gelo… Que alimento eu vou coloca agora heim? UHAUuahUH... Te amo baiana... B-jusss... A sua mana RUIVA...

**Anneke:** Oi... Cara isso não é uma review, é praticamente uma fic, UHAUHuhauhUA... Brincadeira, eu prefiro muito mais poucas reviews mais grande do que muitas com um alinha só ¬¬... Isso me irrita, mais beleza... Ow se a Kagome é igual você então eu sou igual a você, porque fala serio, acho que é uma auto biografia, claro tirando umas partes e outras né... UHAUhahHAuh... Meu assim, AMO homem, mais um moreninho de olho claro... UI... Fala serio... Perco até o fôlego... UAHUhauUAH... Fia também só tímida, mais eu falo as coisas por códigos, tipo o tranana UHAUhauhUHAUHuah... Você compra os livros dela pela net? Bem tipo se eu compra pela net tem que seu no nome dos meus pais, e tipo, não gosto muito de depende deles, então junto meu dinheirinho e vou a Nobel aqui do shopping, MASSS... Quem disse que tem sempre os livro que quero? ¬¬... É minha vida é complicada... Ow pode crê, eu e minha miga não vê a hora da Suze beijar o Jesse, fala pra mim ela beija ele em algum livro né? PELO AMOR FALA QUE ELA BEIJA ELE NO 4° ... Meu ele é perfeito, aquele cabelinho, aquela roupa da idade media, mostrando o peito SENHOR, num sei quem ganha o inu, ou o Jesse, misericórdia viu, PORQUE NÃO EXISTEM CARAS ASSIM NA VIDA REAL???... Mancada viu... Pode crê cara, também me falta coragem pra escrever hentai, era a minha miga que escrevia pra mim, a Natsumi Takashi, meu ela e a Tamires são perfeitas pra hentai... Mas como eu tava dizendo a Natsumi escrevia os meus hentais né, mais ai eu criei coragem e tentai escreveu um né, ficou razoável né, mais vamos ver se nessa fic fica melhor né... Que bom que gostou o outro capitulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Se tá lendo agente secreto? Ai eu amei escrever essa fic cara, gostei de verdade... Se gosta de Fic de ação? Então, vai gosta mais dessa, porque vai ter essas coisas da morte dos pais deles, ai como o pai da Kagome mesmo dizia "se ela souber ela vai a traz" então ela vai a traz... Bem conforme vai passando a fic você vai ver... E quanto ao beijo... Hu, hu, hu... Espere e Vera... E ai qual fico mais grande a review ou a resposta??? UAHUhauhUAHUhau... B-jusss...

**Lulux:** Ola... Meu em alguma fic você Entendeu o inu e a Kagome? UHAUHuhah... É na verdade, na verdade, o inu não considera muito a kagoem como irmã né, mais logo, logo você vai ver... E seu irmão não faz isso? COMOA SSIM ELE NÃO FAZ ISSO... UAHUhauhUHAUha... ow pode crê né, eu acabei minhas provas de recuperação agora né, e tipo tá dependendo delas pra saber se eu passei ou não de ano, ai vem alguém e pergunta "E ai Bruna foi bem?" ai eu "não sei" ai a pessoa "Será que você passa de ano?" PATZ MEU... Já não basta eu estar triste por ter ficado de recuperação com medo de repeti e vem gente me encher fala serio... E a bank tem potencial, GAY? É talvez, mais como a fic é minha né... UAHuhauhUHAUha... E o sesshy? Bem Ele vai fica com alguém na fic sim, mais mesmo assim eu passo ele tel pra ele, porque sabe né, fic é só encenação... Hahahah... Espero que goste do capitulo... B-jusss moça...

**Juliana Assis:** Oi... A verdade né, mais olha a Kagome também não precisava fazer aquilo né... uHAUHuhaHUA... Ciuminho? SE ACHA? Porque será heim? PERFEITA? Será mesmo ou você esta me enganando? Rum... UHAUhauhAH... Fico muito feliz de estar agradando viu, qualquer sugestão pode manda... E mudanças tá boa também? Ahhh que bom moça... Valeu por ler minha fics... B-jusss...

**Angel Links Matsuyama:** Oie... NOSSAA... QUANTO TEMPO MOÇA... Nossa, eu não conseguiria reescrever minhas fics cara, pra mim a minha historia depois de pronta morreu, porque se eu for reescrever eu vou muda TUDO... E é normal viu, acha que a primeira coisa que agente escreve é uma merda e a ultima é a perfeição... Inu de TPM? Ou ele tem algum problema car de boa Acho que é a falta de sexo só pode, HOMENS você entende? E a Kagome também é fodinha né, tá sempre lá pra provoca ele... UAHUhauAHu... E espero que você acompanhe até o final mesmo, porque adoro suas reviews, e suas sugestões... Valeu moça... B-jusss... E espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**mk-chan160:** Ola... Ah que bom que esta gostando... Fico feliz viu... É e pode crê cara, o Kouga tá fora, porque em "mudanças" a Kagome era namorada dele né... To a fim de fica repetindo as coisas não... Brigadão. Espero que tenha gostado... B-jusss...


	5. Como se nada tivesse acontecido

_Notinha rápida:_ FELIZ ANO NOVO... (Postado dia 01/01/2007) WWOOWWW

_**Capitulo 5 – Como se nada tivesse acontecido**_

Aquela manha parecia ter acordado de luto, totalmente diferente do dia anterior que estava um sol lindo e quente, agora estava nublado e com previsão de chuva para o dia inteiro. Levantei preguiçosa da cama. Olhei para o lado e o hanyou estava com o braço por cima da minha cintura, mesmo estando um pouco longe de mim. Estava começando a me levantar quando alguém bateu na porta, levei um susto, por deus quem estaria batendo na porta do quarto em plena sete horas da manha.

#-Deixa que eu vejo – Resmungou o hanyou se levantando preguiçoso, sem antes me dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu concordei e me cobri melhor, estava realmente frio para ser primavera. O Inuyasha olhou pelo olho mágico e logo abriu a porta.

#-E ai? – Cumprimentou o Inuyasha, logo Sesshoumaru entrou pela porta e deu a mão para o irmão.

#-Como estão? – Perguntou olhando pra mim que permanecia apenas com os olhinho pra for a da coberta.

#-Bem – Falamos eu e o hanyou que logo fechou a porta.

Ficamos um tempão conversamos sobre um monte de coisa quem poderia ter feito o ataque, quais o motivo, por que de tudo aquilo. Acabei descobrindo um monte de coisa da minha família que eu não sabia. Já tinha me sentado faz tempo, Inuyasha estava abraçado comigo e o Sesshoumaru vira e meche colocava a mão no meu ombro. Não chorei mais. Acho que estava ficando calejada de sentir dor.

#-Não consigo pensar em outra pessoa – Disse Inuyasha se referindo a Naraku, eu não dizia nada apenas ficava escutando.

#-Você não pode se fechar para as outras possibilidades Inuyasha.

#-Eu sei, mais só de pensar no nome dele meu sangue já esquenta.

#-Tá tudo bem – disse Sesshoumaru desistindo de brigar, olhou para o relógio e constatou que era quinze para as oito – Bem agora se aprontem que vocês vão para a escola.

#-Mais você disse que agente não ia hoje – Falei pela primeira vez.

#-É, mas achei que chegaria mais tarde.

#-Tudo bem – Falou Inuyasha – Mas a um pequeno detalhe – Fez uma pausa – Não temos roupa. Alias não temos nem material. Tudo estava dentro da casa né.

Silencio. Nossa verdade né. Tudo, TUDO mesmo estava dentro da casa. Estamos sem nada.

#-Tem alguma pessoa que vocês confiam e que poderia emprestar essas coisas? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, fizemos silencio, olhei para a cara o Inuyasha e ele olhou para a minha e falamos juntos.

#-Sango – Eu.

#-Miroku – Ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei o telefone e disquei para a casa da sango.

#-Alo? Oi. Tudo bom Sango? Que? Ah sim... Calma Sango, tá sim, não relaxa, serio, que? A não tudo em ordem, sim eu to bem, calma miga, calma, calma SANGO – Grite, serio eu tive que gritar a Sango tava quase tendo um filho me perguntando se eu tava bem. Provavelmente ela já sabe do que houve né – Ei calma, posso fala por que eu ligue? Tá, á tipo assim, como você já ta sabendo do incêndio e tudo mais... É... Enfim, queria pedir sabe umas coisas emprestadas sabe, pra eu ir para a escola. Uhum entendo. Que? A não o Sesshoumaru acha melhor agente ir sim. Que? Ah ele tá aqui sim. Não Sango ele não tá namorando – Vi a cara de indignado do Sesshy e o risinho safado do Inuyasha, Por que? Bem digamos assim, TODO mundo tem uma queda pelo sesshy. Por que será né? – Tudo bem então Sango, e viu, será que o Miroku ta em casa? O Inuyasha também tá precisando de uma coisa. Tá espero – Tirei um pouco o telefone do meu ouvido e falei – Ela foi interfonar – Sango morava num apartamento perto da escola, e Miroku era o visinho do andar de baixo, ele voltou ao telefone – Valeu miga, até – E desliguei o telefone – Vamos? – Perguntei para os meninos.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom do Inuyasha que era de amarra. Preciso falar que fico enorme? Não né todos já sabem, em fim, tava parecendo uma mendiga ¬¬... Fomos direto para o apartamento de Sango. Apertei o numero do apartamento dela e logo ela abriu o portão. Fomos para o elevador e de ela para o apartamento dela.

#-Oi miga como é que você tá? – Perguntou a morena me recebendo. Cara tipo assim, eu to mal né, não é pra menos, mais sei lá, a vida continua certo tenho que esquecer as coisas ruins do passado né? MAIS COMO EU VOU FAZER ISSO SE A SANGO NÃO PARA DE ME PERGUNTA COMO TO! Ela me irrita ¬¬...

#-Bem Sango.

#-Vamos logo – Disse Inuyasha, entrando sem cerimônias no apartamento de Sango. Entrei logo a traz, e adivinhe? SIM... Sango ainda continuava a me perguntar se eu tava bem ¬¬... Eu mereço... Miroku estava na sala sentado no sofá segurando uma muda de roupas.

#-Se troquem logo – Sibilou Sesshoumaru vendo que Inuyasha já estava sentado no sofá vendo TV. Como vu sobreviver com esses dois? Sorri, mais ninguém viu.

Sango me levou até o quarto, MAS SEM ANTES pergunta mais uma vez se eu tava bem. De boa tava cansada e apenas concordei que estava sim. Ela abriu o guarda roupa para que eu escolhesse uma roupa. Sabem a Sango é um POUQUINHO assim quase NADA ousada entende. As saias com no maximo um palmo de comprimento a blusinhas todas aparecendo a barriga ou o um super decote. Os shorts todos minúsculos. Calça apertadíssima. Suspirei. Peguei uma calçinha e um sutiã que eras novos, Sango sempre deixava um guardado para o caso de for viajar sempre levava as coisas novas, coloquei também uma saia lilás de pregas, alias não tive muita escolha né era quase tudo era saia e vestido, uma blusinha de alça decotada, porém simples. E uma sandália não muito alta banca também. Perguntei onde estavam os brincos e peguei um e argola prata e um colarzinho singelo também prata, com pingentinho de coração.

Passei só um pouco de base pra esconder as olheiras, e pronto, cheguei à sala e o Inuyasha ainda não tinha saído do quarto.

#-Depois são as mulheres que demoram – Disse a Sango, sorrindo, ele retribuiu e sentamos no sofá para conversarmos.

VINTE MINUTOS DEPOIS... VOCÊS SABEM O QUE É FICAR QUARENTA MINUTOS PARENAS PARA COLOCAR UMA CALA E UMA BLUSA? Cara o Inuyasha realmente enrola. Sango e eu falamos sobre um monte de coisa. EM VINTE MINUTOS, quem tanto o Inuyasha não conseguiu nem se trocar. Fala serio cara MULHER É DE MAIS.

Enfim Inuyasha chegou no apartamento. Seguido de Miroku que estava... Meio estranho? Oxi o que esses dois fizeram?

#-Vamos? – Falo Sesshoumaru que também estava sentando na sala, visivelmente entediado com a minha conversa coma Sango.

#-Vamos – Disse me levantando. Inuyasha olhou para o comprimento da minha saia.

#-Você não vai assim né? – EU-ME-RE-ÇO. Sesshoumaru sentou-se novamente e olhou pro tento. Acho REALMENTE que ele estava entediado, hihihih, era engraçado. Mas voltando, olhei para o Inuyasha pronta para responder mais Sango chegou mais perto dele e disse autoritária.

#-Algum problema com _minha_ saia? – Inuyasha cruzou o braço, mais engraçado de ver o Sesshoumaru entediado era ver a Sango o e Inuyasha brigarem por coisas bestas.

#-Tudo. Ela é muito curta. Você nem deveria ter comprado.

#-Eu não a acho curta. E a Kagome fica linda com ela. Alias por que não quer que ela use? Esta com ciúmes? – Falo Sango com um sorrisinho cínico. Ui... Essa doeu em Inuyasha. Ele ficou sem fala. Olhou para mim mais uma vez e viu que eu estava sorrindo.

#-Ah que seja. Depois se o Kouga for te agarrar vou dar risada – Falou descruzando os braços e virou de costas.

#-Novidade. Você sempre ri quando ele vem me encher – O Kouga era o único cara que o Inuyasha não tinha ciúmes. Quero dizer. Ele não tinha ciúmes dele tenta me agarrar o tempo todo coisa e tal. Talvez seja por eu odeio o Kouga RELAMENTE. Mas em fim. Sesshoumaru levantou novamente e estávamos todos caminhando para a porta, quando o Inuyasha fez um SUPERRRRR resgate. Eu e a Sango que estávamos a traz dele não agüentamos e começando a rir. Mas riamos tanto que tivemos que sentar no chão.

#-O UHAUhauhUAHUuahUHAU... Que... UAHUHuahUHAUHuahUHAUHua... Foi... uahuHAUHuahuH.. Isso Inuyasha? UAHUhauhUAHUhauhUAHUhau... – Tentei falar mais as lagrimas já saiam dos meus olhos. Cara nunca vi um menino fazer tamanho resgate. UHAUhahuHAUhauh... Ele ficou assim UM POUCO vermelho. Todos olharam para traz. Miroku e Sesshoumaru num entenderam nada.

#-Não é culpa minha valeu – Disse aborrecido.

#-uHUAHUahuhAUHauHAUHuah – eu e a Sango estávamos quase morrendo né.

#-É a cueca do Miroku que é muito pequena – Paramos de rir e encaramos o hanyou que já estava menos vermelho e com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto. Olhamos para Miroku que parecia ter pegado todo o rubor do Inuyasha e não agüentamos, caímos na risada de novo.

#-UAHUhauhuAHUhauhuAHUahuHAUHuahuAHUhauhUAUauAHuah – Sango e eu já estávamos deitada com a mão no estomago de dor. Ta não é que o tranana do Miroku seja pequeno, nem a bumbum dele. Mais o Miroku é proporcionalmente menor que o Inuyasha. Alem de ele não sem um hanyou ele é um pouco mais baixo. POREM não deixava de ter uns músculos, que só por deus.

#-Vamos logo – Disse Sesshoumaru que EU VI que sorriu quando o Inuyasha falou que a cueca era pequena.

Fomos eu, a Sango e o Miroku no carro do Inuyasha, e Sesshoumaru foi com o que ele tinha alugado para resolver umas coisas já que ele era agora o atual responsável pela herança da família.

Chegamos à escola. E notei que todo mundo tava olhando pra gente com uma cara de pena. Sabem odeio isso. Poxa, a morte faz parte da vida. Não sei se já estou um pouco calejada de sentir dor da morte das pessoas que amo (primeiro minha avó, depois meu avó, minha mãe aborto meu irmão, depois meu pai com o acidente de avião, e agora minha mãe) acho que já entendi que a morte é inevitável e normal. Na vida de qualquer pessoa, não sei por que tratam ela como uma coisa terrível e de tristeza sinceramente não sei.

Enfim o dia foi QUASE normal né, tirando os olhares às perguntas se estavas bem foi bem. Depois da escola combinamos de almoçar na casa do Miroku. Eu e o Inuyasha estávamos relativamente normais, o pensamento a morte dele é igual o meu. Mas estava claro que o Miroku e a Sango estavam piores que a gente. Mas mesmo assim continuávamos agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lá pelas duas da tarde Sesshoumaru chegou. Parecia exausto.

#-E ai? – Perguntou Inuyasha quando o irmão se sentou.

#-Bem... – Sesshoumaru parecia exausto – Como o previsto tudo o que era dos nosso pais agora são nosso. Tudo mesmo, todas as empresas, as filiais, clubes, edifícios... Enfim TUDO – Falou olhando para o irmão – Por em quanto vai ficar do jeito que ta, e com o tempo nós vamos pouco a pouco tento o controle de tudo.

#-E quanto a mim? – Pergunte.

#-Bem Kagome – Sesshoumaru desvio o olha pra mim – Como você ainda é de menor, não tem direito a nada. Quero dizer, direito você tem porque tudo isso é seu, terá o seu dinheiro e tudo mais, mais não vai poder se responsabilizar por nada da empresa.

#-Mas por que o Inuyasha pode? – Perguntou Miroku que estava sentado no braço do sofá

#-Eu passeia ser o responsável pelo Inuyasha agora. E o Inuyasha pode agir normalmente com isso. Claro, vai ter que pedir minha autorização, para algumas coisas, mais de resto normal.

#-E eu? – Perguntei mais uma vez.

#-Bem – Sesshoumaru olhou com aquela cara que ele faz antes de dar duas opções, e foi o que ele fez – Bem kagome eu tava conversando com meu advogado, ela falo que você tem duas opções 1°Ir para um orfanato até completa 18 que vai ser em mais ou menos 5 meses, ou... – Fez uma pausa – eu adotar você até você se tornar de maior. Porém isso implica em umas coisas mais burocratas, tipo eu teria que ter uma renda estável, uma casa, condições financeiras de sustentar você e o Inuyasha. E uma assistente social teria que ver tudo isso.

#-Mas você não tem essas condições Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Sango – Quero dizer. Vocês têm dinheiro suficiente para manter você pelo menos até a Kagome completar 18.

#-Tenho sim Sango – Concordou Sesshoumaru, um sorriso interno me invadiu porem ele logo sumiu quando Sesshoumaru completou a frase – Mais nos estados unidos...

#-E para você poder leva-la para o exterior você tem que ser responsável dela, mais você só vai conseguir ser responsável por ela se leva-la para o exterior? – Completou Sango passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos.

#-Mas... – Comecei procurando as palavras – Não tem como montar alguma coisa aqui? Um lugar onde passamos morar?

#-Teria que fazer isso em uma semana – Disse Sesshoumaru no tom de voz normal – O que seria impossível.

Novamente uma chama se acendeu em mim. Talvez eu não ficasse realmente sozinha nessa vida. Sorri, e eles me encararam.

#-Já sei como fazer isso! – Olhei para Sango que entendeu na hora o que eu quis dizer. E sorriu.

#-Mais não vai poder ser aqui – Disse ela.

#-Já sei onde vai ser – Olhei para Miroku. Novamente ela entendeu.

#-Perfeito – Disse por fim.

#-Teria como as mademoselles explicarem? – Falou Inuyasha pela primeira vez. Expliquei todo meu plano.

#-Acho que isso não vai dar certo – Falou Sesshoumaru serio, mais mesmo assim parecia ter gostado do plano.

#-Acho uma boa. A assistente social nunca vai saber se é verdade ou mentira – Falou Inuyasha que gostou mesmo do plano.

#-E outra isso também poderia ser verdade – Falou Miroku.

#-Tá tudo bem. Eu concordo, mais fazermos isso depois de amanha a tarde – Falou se levantando

#-Por que amanha à tarde? – Perguntei me levantando também e o seguindo até a porta.

#-Será o enterro simbólico de nossas mães – Disse por fim entrando no elevador.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dois dias depois...

Começamos a fazer as mudanças no apartamento do Miroku, logo cedo, já que era sábado. A assistente social viria na quarta.

O que agente estava planejando era o seguinte. O Sesshoumaru só conseguiria minha guarda se ele tivesse uma casa que fosse suficiente para nós três morarmos, como isso era meio impossível e fazer em uma semana (menos agora né por que já perdemos dois dias e um amanha) eu dei a idéia de pegarmos uma casa pronta, e já que tem dois homens e uma mulher ficaria muito melhor se a casa fosse com um ar mais masculino.

Vocês devem estar pensando "mais que locos mentir para uma "assistente social" Alem dois mil motivos disso ser errado eles ainda podem ser presos" e eu digo, uma mentirinha não faz mal a ninguém, e outra ela NUNCA vai saber, por que assim ele vai fazer uma visitinha ir embora e fala feliz para o vai falar pro juiz feliz que tudo esta feliz nos seus devidos lugares feliz. D. Nada vai dar errado. NADA.

Enfim, fomos para o paramento do Miroku em quanto sesshoumaru cuidava mais um pouco da parte burocrática feliz (CARA esse negocio de "feliz" pega...) Assim de boa AINDA BEM QUE A ASSISTENTO SOCIAL NÃO VIU O APARTAMENTO DO Miroku, por que meio assim ESTAVA INABITAVEL.

#-Cara a segunda guerra mundial foi aqui e você não arrumou ainda? – Disse Inuyasha abaixando e pegando um soldadinho de brinquedo, que estava todo mole, pois alguém pisou sem quere nele.

#-Ah qual é não tá tão bagunçaaaaaa – Nesse exato momento Miroku pisou numa latinha de refrigerante já vazia e se esborrachou no chão.

#-Imagina se tivesse... – Falou Inuyasha rindo em quanto eu e a Sango nos matávamos se rir.

#-Hah " – Miroku.

#-Então por onde começamos? – Pergunte já parando de rir.

#-Acho que pelo ultimo quarto ai agente vai trazendo as sujeiras pra lavanderia fica mais fácil de limpar depois – Falou Sango pegando um pacotinho de batata fita todo engordurado e logo depois o colocando perto da porta da cozinha.

Fomos então os quatro para o quarto (ahahahha isso podia soar mal... X), cara eu ria pra não chora, devia ter no mínimo um ano de pó & cia acumulado naquele apartamento.

#-Eu lhe apresento meu dormitório particular – Disse Miroku abrindo a porta.

#-UHAUhuahuHAUHuahuUAuahuHAU – Não serio se eu e a Sango continuarmos com esses ataques de riso freqüente eu vou ficar super malhada no meu abdômen. O quarto até que era mais arrumadinho, mas só de ver a cocha branca no chão à toalha em cima da cama, e por algum motivo desconhecido a cortina era de um vermelho sangue. E a cama tinha aquele véu em cima para mosquitos. Tipo assim. Onde Deus arranjou o "bom gosto" do Miroku ao fabricá-lo? Ai, num posso com isso viu...

#-Ah esse quarto seria o meu? – Perguntou Inuyasha pegando com certo 'nojo' uma calçinha branca que na parte de traz estava escrito "bem vindo" eu quase morri de rir né, mais a Sango não ficou muito feliz, olhou reprovando a atitude do "amigo".

#-Hihihih – Miroku se constrangeu.

#-Inu... Acho melhor esse seu o meu quarto, nada contra, mais pega essas cortinas vermelhas – Ele olhou melhor para as cortinas.

#-É tudo bem então.

Começamos a faxina, gente foi muito divertido acho que eu nunca me diverti tanto na vida... Eu e a Sango estamos acostumadas a arrumar as coisas. Eu sempre arrumei meu quarto e a Sango sempre arrumou o apê dela, mais o Inuyasha e o Miroku pelo visto nunca tinham pegados numa vassoura. Logo depois de terminamos de arrumar o quarto do Miroku (E olha que legal descobrimos que tinha um tapete lá. D UHAUhuahuAHUh...). Decidimos que se cada dois arrumar uma parte da casa ia mais rápido, pois cá pra nós foi meio complicado quatro pessoas arrumarem um quarto de três por três metros...

E como o destino sempre me pega peças foi arruma um aparte da casa com o Inuyasha e como se não bastasse eu ter que ficar com ele, fomos limpar justamente.. Adivinhem o que? Pois é o banheiro. Nada contra, mais eu tenho um certo nojinho de limpar banheiros, contando ainda que é o banheiro de um adolescente HOMEM, vai Deus saber o que o Miroku aprontou naquele banheiro, e pra piorar um pouquinho olha o que eu tive que agüentar:

#-Ai que nojo cabelo molhado do Miroku, pega você Kagome - ¬¬... Eu num disse que o Inuyasha era nojento? Pois bem. Eu só não entendo como ele consegue arrotar e falar de boca cheia nas refeições vai entender.

Comecei primeiro a varrer o chão para tira o pó né, logo depois o Inuyasha começou a tirar tudo de cima da pia e colocar pra fora do banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e foi molhando devagar o chão, em cima da pia que agora não tinha mais nenhum perfume, quando SEM QUERER, sem ter INTENÇÃO NENHUMA, sem querer PREJUDICAR, e principalmente sem querer MOLHAR, sorrir ao ver o Inuyasha de costas, jogando um produto dentro do vaso sanitário que tinha perfume de limão, mirei a mangueirinha do chuveiro para ele e ligue. TIPO ASSIM, moro as costas INTEIRA DELE... UAHUhauhUAHUhauHAUHuahuHAUHuahu, o melhor foi o susto que ele levo ao receber um jato de algum quentíssima nas costas.

#-TÁ LOUCA? – Perguntou se virando e deixando o tubo de desinfetante cair na privada, santa mão mole viu.

#-Não foi... Foi... Foi sem quere... AUHuhauhUAHUhauhUAHUhauhUAHUhau – Não agüentei, comecei a rir ao ver a cara de assustado dele. Ele olhou raivo pra mim e se pos a tirar a camisa, MINHA NOSSA SENHORA, eu já disse que ele tem um corpo perfeito? Eu sei que já vi ele um monte de vez sem camisa e tal, mais... Mais... Sempre parece que é a primeira vez. Aqueles músculos torneados não bombados, mas malhados, aquele abdômen durinho, aquelas mãos grandes... Ai Jesus... Deus nos acuda...

#-Viu pega ai o desinfetante – Falou ele jogando a camisa no corredor.

#-Eu não foi você quem derrubou – Disse fechando o chuveiro.

#-Mas foi você que me fez derrubar – Falou caminhando até a minha frente ameaçadoramente (Rimo D).

#-Mas é você que tem a mão mole – Já estávamos bem perto, fiquei nas pontas dos pés para podê-lo encara melhor.

#-Não me faça te fazer pegar.

#-Não me faça fazer _você_ pegar – Nossos olhos estava queimando, dois orgulhosos, blah, o que você esperava?

#-Kagome...

#-Inuyasha...

#-KA-GO-ME.

#-I-NU-Y-A-SHA.

#-Grgrgrg.

#-Vai rosna agora cãozinho? – Falei apertando as bochechas dele. Mas sabe o que me assusto? Foi o fato dele ter ignorado e foi embora, isso mesmo estava indo até a porta... Espera ai, ele ta fechando a porta, ai meu Deus, AI MEU DEUS... – Tá bom Inu eu pego – Falei quando ele trancou a porta e colocou a chave em cima do espelho que tinha no local, um lugar onde eu jamais alcançaria sem um banquinho. Olhei para a privada, e com cara de nojo peguei o desinfetante e coloquei-o dentro da pia para lavar né – pronto inu já peguei e vou ate lava pra você.

#-Não adiante – Falou ele calmo com um sorriso doce no rosto – Tarde... De... Ma-is...

São longuinho, são longuinho se você me livrar do Inuyasha eu dou três pulinhos. Inuyasha passou por mim e foi até o chuveiro. NÃO, ele NÃO VAI AFZER ISSO. Abriu a torneira e mirou a mangueirinha na minha direção, ele não vai fazer isso... Não vai... Mas ele fez.

#-PARA INU – Gritei tentando impedir a água de vim até minha roupa, coisa que foi assim impossível né.

#-Não até me pedir desculpas.

#-PARA COM ISSO – Gritei mais uma vez, mais foi ai que ele abriu mais o chuveiro e a água que até estava gostosinha de quentinha ficou gélida, não gélida não, parecia que cubos de gelo estavam saindo da água – TÁ INU, DESCULPA, DESCULPAAAAAAAA...

#-Tá desculpas aceita – Disse desligando o chuveiro. Caramba quase morri afogada. Aff... Mais foi ai que percebi que a banheira estava metade cheia. Huhuhuh... Sabem, não é justo eu inteira molhada e o inu só com uma partezinha das costas molhado. Caminhei até lê, que pelo olhar não estava entendendo nada cheguei bem pertinho e coloquei as mãos no abdômen dele. Ele sorriu. Pervertido devia tá pensando outra coisa.

#-Desculpa – Falei passando a língua nos lábios – O caramba – O sorriso morreu e eu empurrei ele para dentro da banheira – UHAUhuahuHAUHuahuHAUHuahuHAUHuahuHA – cara vocês precisavam ver a cara dele. De assustado, até melhor que a primeira vez.

#-AHH SUA... – Ele levantou rápido, estava pingando. AI QUE VISÃO DOS CEUS... Mas não tive muito tempo para contemplá-la, pois o inu logo me pegou no colo e me jogou na banheira ligando o chuveiro. CLARO... Na água super gelada de novo – Será que você num aprende?

#-Não! – Comecei a rir de mim mesmo e o inu me acompanhou. E no final entrou junto comigo na banheira. Uma cena linda. O banheiro alagado, um desinfetante jogado na pia, o chuveiro ligado no maximo e eu e o Inuyasha de roupa na banheira. Rindo. Foi ai que noite uma camada leve de espuma se formando na banheira. E essa espuma começo aumentar do nada.

#-Inu – Disse olhando para aquele monte de espuma. O inu levantou, também olhava para tudo aquilo assustado, inclinou-se para frente e começou a procurar alguma coisa – Hei essa é minha perna – Disse tentando me levantar. Quando sai da banheira ele achou um tubo de espumas para banheira, num sei o nome certo aquilo. Foi ai que ele virou para baixo e caiu só água. E a espuma aumentando – O que agente faz agora? – Pergunte entrando em pânico. Por que pânico? Bem vejamos, aquele espuma não parava de aumentar, e assim, eu num sou inteligente nem nada, mais era meio obvio que se ela chegasse até a porta ia passar pelo vão de baixo, fazendo com que o corredor ficasse alagado também, deste modo teria mais trabalho pra fazer, ai o Sesshoumaru ia chegar para o almoço e agente ainda ia ter limpando e ele ia dar uma supre bronca, ai, ai... Sabem as broncas do Sesshoumaru não são nada boas, e acho que o Inuyasha penso a mesma coisa que eu, por que ele foi logo desligando o chuveiro, só que num adiantou muito, pois conforme agente andava a água do chão se mexia e fazia mais espuma.

#-O que agente faz?

#-E eu é que sei!

#-A culpa de tudo isso é sua trate de pensar em algo – Ai seu porco excêntrico ¬¬... Tá o que essa frase tem a ver com o Inuyasha eu não sei... D...

#-Para de fala e me ajuda a fazer alguma coisa – Falei Tentando empurra a espuma de volta para a banheira. Mas em quanto eu e o Inuyasha empurrávamos a espuma, ou melhor tentávamos empurrar a miroku abriu a porta.

#-O que vocês estão fazendo pra ter trancadooooooooooo- Mas não completou a fala pó escorregou no sabão e caiu de bunda no chão.

#-Hei o que tá acontecendoooooooo – Logo depois entrou Sango, que tropeçou no Miroku e acabou caindo também. Ah que maravilha os quatros tudo molhado agora ¬¬... Explicamos basicamente o que aconteceu, e os dois também começaram a ajuda a limpar o banheiro, já que tinham acabado o quarto que seria do sesshoumaru.

Depois desses incidentes, terminamos de limpara casa. Foi até mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Ah claro como pude me esquecer desse detalhe, terminamos de limpar a casa, mais com um empecilho, ainda estávamos molhado ¬¬...

#-Acho melhor trocarmos de roupa né Kagome? – Disse Sango me puxando para a porta de entrada, que era a de saída também D... Mas sem gritar antes de sair – Meninos coloquem água pra ferver vamos comer macarrão hoje. Pode ver a carainha de fez do Inuyasha quando ela falou aquilo.

Sango foi até o elevador e me encarou sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-O que foi? – Pergunte.

#-Kagome que cor é o sutiã que eu te dei?

#-Ah... Vermelho por que? – Vi o sorriso dela aumentar.

#-E que cor é sua blusa hoje? – Olhei para minha blusa. Sim galerinha, ela era branca, ai, ai... Eu mereço...

#-Por que não me avisou antes? – Pergunte indignada

#-por que sou amiga do Inuyasha – Falou abrindo a porta do elevador que tinha chegado no andar de cima.

#-E o que isso tem haver?

#-Bem... Ele estava admirando a paisagem muito bem – Falou abrindo a porta do apartamento.

#-Ah Sango de novo com isso. Eu e o Inuyasha somos quase irmãos.

#-Muito bem dito amiga... "Quase" – Disse Sango entrando no quarto e trocando de roupa.

#-A Sango não falo nada pra você cara... – Já desisti de tenta converse a Sango que eu e o inu não temos nada... Troquei de roupa também.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Quarta-feira...

Ai, ai não vou mentir que estou um pouco nervosa, tá, tá MUITO nervosa. Não é todo dia que inventamos uma mentira desse tamanho né? Acordei meio tarde digamos, dez horas. Tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei uma saia que vinha até os joelhos e era rodada cor-de-palha, um sapatinho estilo boneca e uma blusinha de alça branca, um colarsinho que seqüestrei temporariamente da Sango o brinco de argola que uso faz uma semana e foi para a cozinha, Sango tinha terminado de coloca o café.

#-Bom dia kagome ia te chamar agora – Disse ela sorrindo.

#-Pois é. Eu tenho poderes "telementicos" e previ que você ia me chamar então poupei o seu tempo – Nos duas rimos do meu novo neologismo.

Tomamos o café e já íamos descendo para o apartamento do Miroku quando a Sango me chamou e entregou uma caixa toda esfarrapada, e rasgada. Jogou no meu colo e disse mo feliz.

#-É um presente para a nova casa – Disse com um sorriso super amarelo pegando uma bolsinha tira colo. Olhei melhor para a caixa toda destruída.

#-Poxa Sango não precisava – Falei tentando sorrir, tá tubo bem a Sango é meio excêntrica e tudo, mais poxa dá uma caixa que mal conseguia agüentar suas paredes não é um presente muito... Bem... Digamos... Que eu gostasse.

#-Eu ia embrulhar, mais não achei nada que ficasse bom, então coloquei nessa caixa – Pêra ai, "colocou nessa caixa?" então quer dizer que tem coisa dentro? Poxa, me sinto um pouco aliviada.

#-Ah tá tem coisa dentro – Coloquei a caixa em cima da mesa da sala e abri.

#-Você achou que eu ia te dar uma caixa? Toda destruída? – Perguntou Sango incrédula. Eu apenas sorri amarelo. Ah vai saber né.

Olhei para o conteúdo dentro dessa. Eu fichei surpresa, eram vários portas retratos. Fotos minhas do Inuyasha, do Sesshoumaru, nosso pais, em molduras lindas...

#-Nossa Sango... – Deixei uma lagrima escorrer quando olhei para minha mãe. O enterro foi simbólico caro, já que... Bem... Não acaram os corpos, também nem tinha como... Mas em fim.

#-Que é isso amiga, eu e o Miroku achamos algumas fotos dessas no computador, e também o Sesshoumaru tinha algumas.

#-O Sesshoumaru sabia?

#-Bem. Era uma surpresa para os três né, mais não achamos nenhuma fotos de vocês com seus pai, ai tivemos que contar para ele, mais o Inuyasha não sabe.

#-Ah miga, brigado mesmo – Abracei-a toda feliz.

#-Mas Ka. Não é apenas para essa casa ai que agente invento, é pra casa verdadeira viu.

#-Uhum... Brigado...

Enfim descemos para o apartamento do Miroku. E pra varia um pouco eles estavam brigado. Qual a novidade? Nenhuma. O apê estava mesmo lindo, o Inuyasha disse que nossos cheiros já estavam nele, caso a assistente fosse uma youkai. Compramos algumas coisas para colocar nos respectivos quartos, e o Miroku estava dormindo na sala, já que ficaria meio estranho o cheiro dele estar no meu quarto né.

#-Inu vem ver o presente que a Sango e o Miroku deram pra gente – Ele deu um ultimo soco no Miroku e veio até mim.

#-Nossa uma caixa que... Legal – Falou olhando para a caixa. Dei risada e a abri, ele também ficou surpreso ao ver os porta retratos.

#-Viu Kagome eu e o Miroku vamos para o meu apartamento tá? Já, já a assistente tá ai.

#-Beleza Sango depois aparece por ai tá?

#-Beleza – Saiu do apartamento com Miroku aos calcanhares.

Eu e o inu ficamos um tempo em silencio olhando as fotos e tirando tudo de dentro da caixa.. Nas fotos estávamos todo sorrindo. Era tão bom relembrar aqueles momentos.

#-Quero essa para o meu quarto – Disse Inuyasha pegando uma foto minha, que estava com uma flor amarela na orelha e mandando um beijo.

#-Nem vem essa é no meu quarto – Puxei o porta-retrato da mão dele – É _minha_ foto e vai para o _meu_ quarto.

#-Ah Kagome de deixa de ser chata. Eu tenho que ter uma foto sua no meu quarto.

#-E para que?

#-Bem... Para eu lembra de você.

#-¬¬... Por favor Inuyasha.

#-TÁ tudo bem agente deixa ela na sala então – Falou ele colocando na mesinha que ficava do lado do sofá.

#-Beleza.

#-Beleza.

#-Beleza!

#-Beleza!

#-BE-LE-ZA!!!

#-BE-LE-ZA!!!

#-Grgrgrg para de me imitar.

#-Eu não estou te imitando – Falou o ser ao meu lado mostrando a língua. Odeio ele.

Continuamos a olhar as fotos. E fomos espalhando-as pela casa. Até que sobrou uma do Sesshoumaru com o Inuyasha, que estavam de shorts, sem camisa jogando futebol, e uma minha e do Inuyasha onde eu estava de cavalinho dele e ele sorrindo me segurando.

#-Essa vai para o meu quarto e essa para o seu – Falei pegando a minha e dele e entregando a dele com o Sesshy.

#-A te parece que vou ter uma foto no meu quarto do Sesshoumaru sem camisa ¬¬.

#-A para com isso ele é seu irmão, e o que tem ave uma foto de vocês sem camisa no meu quarto se nem parente agente é?

#-Mas é como se fosse.

#-Essa vai para o meu quarto e essa para o seu – Falei caminhado até a porta do meu quarto. Mas o Inuyasha me segurou.

#-Por que você é tão teimosa? – Ele.

#-E por que você não usa o Cérebro? – Eu.

#-Por que você não aceita as coisas? – Ele.

#-Por que você não assume que sempre perde? – Eu.

#-Por que eu NUNCA perco! – Ele.

#-Convencido – Eu.

#-Irritante – Ele.

#-Insuportável – Eu.

#-Excêntrica – Ele.

#-Egoísta – Eu.

#-...

#-Ah não sabe mais o que falar né? Ganhei – Falei abrindo a porta do quarto do Miroku, ops, o _meu_ quarto.

#-Odeio você – Falou indo para o quarto dele.

#-É recíproco então – Escutei-o batendo a porta. Ah cara eu sou foda heim fala serio.

Coloquei o porta-retrato no criado mudo. Foto era tão linda. Sorri ao lembrar daquele dia. Estávamos eu e o Inuyasha na chácara de um amigo de nossas mães, foi naquele dia que eu conheci o Kouga, logo de cara o Inuyasha não gostou dele, já que ele ficava no meu pé o tempo todo, mais o inu viu que eu não ligava e me irritava com isso começou a tirar da minha cara quando o Kouga chegava perto. Depois do almoço todo mundo foi nadar menos eu o inu, que POR ACASO nossas mães esqueceram de nos avisar para levar roupa de banho, então fomos andar pela chácara, o inu tava com a maquina digital dele e ficava tirando um monte de foto minha e dele. Tiramos de vários jeitos e foi assim que acabamos tirando essa foto. Aquele dia foi quase perfeito, seria perfeito se eu tivesse entrado na piscina ¬¬... Mas enfim.

Sai do quarto e foi para a sala. O inu á tava lá assistindo TV, olhei par ele e ele sorriu. Incrível como nossas brigas passam rápido. Sentei do lado dele, e ele me olho ainda sorrindo, olhei par ele, aquela cara de maroto... Ih... Lá vem.

#-Ka. Se sabe que eu te amo né? – Falou com aquela cara deslavada.

#-Hum... – Ele continuou com aquele sorriso – O que você quer Inuyasha?

#-Meche no meu cabelo? – Eu não disse? Ele SEMPRE quer alguma cosia.

#-Vai, vai deita aqui – Apontei meu colo. Ele deitou todo folgado e eu comecei a mexer no cabelo dele, ainda assistindo a TV. Eu tava morrendo de fome, mais a Assistente social falou que ia chegar ao meio dia. Não dava pra preparar nada há essa hora.

Ficamos um bommm tempo daquele jeito, olhei no relógio QUINZE PRA UMA? Onde aquela idiota da assistente social tá? Ai que fominha... Olhei pro meu colo e o Inu tinha dormido. Ohhh... Que coisinha mais linda da táta... Continue a assiste a TV, depois de quinze minutos o Sesshoumaru chegou com a "tal" assistente social. Eu mereço né? Uma hora de atraso.

#-Ola – Disse ela entrando pela porta aberta que o Sesshoumaru segurava.

#-Oi – Disse eu simples – Tudo bem com a senhora?

#-Tudo sim querida – Falou ajeitado os óculos meia lua, e deu um sorriso tão... Tão... Aconchegante. Gostei dela, assim ainda não a perdôo por ter atrasado uma hora ¬¬...

#-Kagome a senhora Yasu ficou presa num acidente que teve na pista e ficamos uma meia hora conversando lá me baixo – EU MATO VOCÊ SESSHOUMARU.

#-Que é isso não tem problema – Respondi ¬¬...

#-Bem vamos à visita? – Perguntou ela. Eu ia me levantar quando senti algum ser nas minhas pernas, olhei pro Inu e falei baixinho pra acorda ele.

#-Inu... Acorda – Mais como o previsto ele não acordou, quem em sã consciência sussurra para alguém acordar? Sabem, eu sempre foi péssima para acordar as pessoas. Abaixei e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Acho que funciono. xD ah só de mais mesmo.

#-Hum... – Disse ele sonolento – Me sinto a Bela Adormecida, falou me abraçando. Ai que vergonha.

#-É você é quase igual a ela – Falou Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha de um pulo e olhou para a Yasu e o irmão nas portas, a senhora sorria e o Sesshoumaru parecia bem serio tá qual a novidade? Nenhuma.

#-Ah. Oi – Falou o Inu se levantando... E eu cai na risada o ser o cabelo dele tudo bagunçado UAHUauhUAHUhuahuHAUhuhaU... Gente o Inuyasha DE CABELO BAGUNÇADO, não se vê isso todo dia não... Ele estendeu a mão pra ele a ela aceitou.

#-Inu – Falei olhando par ele rindo ele me olhou curioso.

#-Que?

#-Seu cabelo – Falei apontando para ele. Ele colocou a mão e sorriu, o sorris mais sem jeito do mundo.

#-Ah da licença – E foi para o banheiro.

#-Ahhh – Sesshoumaru olhou pra mim e depois para a Yasu – Vamos então – Disse caminhando, e a guiando até onde ficavam os quartos.

Yasu parecia à senhora mais calma do mundo, ela observava tudo tranquilamente e anotava alguma coisinha em sua prancheta, de madeira compacta. Eu às vezes tentava espiar, mais ela era tão fofinha e simpática que ficava com peso na consciência. Inuyasha logo se juntou a nós já devidamente penteado, ela nos fazia perguntas simples, como: como íamos na escola, Se ficávamos triste o nada, se Sesshoumaru tinha um emprego fixo, coisas do gênero, a visita foi rápida, o final ela tomou com copo de suco e eu uns três, mesmo assim tava morta de foi, e foi falando que já estava tarde e tinha que ir. Chegou na porta, olhou para traz e disse sorrindo.

#-É muito bom ver pessoas que querem tanto ficar juntos – Não entendemos nada – Vocês vão ser muito felizes viu – Deu dois passos e olhou novamente para traz – Mas tente arrumar uma casa logo, se descobrirem que essa ao é de vocês podaram ser presos – E saiu simplesmente.

Cara ninguém falou nada, o Sesshoumaru ficou ainda segurando a porta aberta, o Inuyasha parou com a mão no alto que estava fazendo um tchau singelo, e eu com o copo de suco na mão de boca aberta. Cara e não é que essas assistentes sociais são boas mesmo?

#-Vamos comer? – Falou Sesshoumaru saindo do transe e fechando a porta.

#-Uhum – Falamos eu e o Inu juntos. AIQ UE FOME...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Hello gente… Tudo na paz? Pois é demorei um pouquinho né? Queria postar antes do natal, mais ai deu uma preguiça de responder as Reviews UHAUhuahUH... ENTÃO resolvi postar hoje, Que é... É... É MEU NIVERRRRRRRRRRR... olhinhos brilhando 17 aninho... Ahhh to tão feliz... Daqui um ano vou dirigir (Ah eu aconselho a ligarem para minha casa e ver se eu to fora, se eu tivera Acho melhor vocês não saírem na rua, bem porque sabem né... EU dirigindo UAHUhuahUHAUHuah)**

**E sinceramente eu num demorei muito né? Depois que eu postei na minha lista de favoritos só duas pessoas postaram... Mas enfim... Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo viu... Eu já disse que essa Kagome tá a minha cara? Hahahah, pois bem...**

**Ahhh me deixa falar sobre a palavra "telementico" eu vivo dizendo isso... Ela surgiu de uma tentativa frustrada e dizer "poderes psíquicos" quase igual né uhUAHHuahUH... Agora vivo falando isso. XD... Povo já acostumo...**

**Hum... E mais uma coisinha né... Acabei com as coisas triste (lê-se "coisas de morte")... Mais como ainda nem sei como vai ser o próximo capitulo... não fiquem bravo se eu colocar mais alguém morrendo... XD... Brincadeira... E viu fico bom esse capitulo? Tá "comediazinha"? Bem é isso... XD VALEU GALERA...**

**P.s.O capitulo tá com 15 paginas D... tá começando a aumentar...**

**2007... ME AGUARDE... uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrruuuuuuu...**

**Naninhachan:** Ola... Moça... Ahhh Brigadão pelo elogio, espero que continue gostando... B-jusss...

**Camila Amaral:** Oi... Ahhh... Que bom que você quer ler mais espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo… B-jusss

**Ana Beatris:** Oie... Hummm... É não dou pra postar "hoje ou amanha" to postando um POUCO depois disso... ahahahah, e esse capitulo foi maiorzinho, é começo de fic é assim mesmo, eles ficam pequenos.. XD... B-jusss...

**mk-chan160:** Oi… D acabei com as coisas tristes (pelo menos por em quanto hihihihihi), e você chorou/ eu acho que não chorei só por que escrevi esse capitulo em dois dias... Mas espero que tenha gostado desse né, a kagome quase morre, mais foi de rir né... hahahah... B-jusss...

**Petit Pelle:** Poxa, poxa mana… Nunca vi uma pessoa me definir tão bem assim... To emocionada mano Brow... E quanto para revisar... Meu eu tinha uma menina que revisava, mais sei lá... Ela era OTIMA... MUITO boa mesmo, mais não dá cara, é fic, eu não vou publicar e mandar traduzir para metade do mundo, por em quanto eu mesmo arrumo alguns errinho, e as pessoas vão falando o que eu errei e boa. Quando termina meu livro, ai sim eu mando alguém revisar... Bem é isso... B-jusss nee...

**Taíse:** Ola... Chorando? Aff... Acho eu sei fazer as pessoas chorarem UHAUHuhau... Well... Eu num vou falar que o inu não vai magoar a kagome porque nem eu mesmo sei... D... Mais vamos esperar pra ver o que eles aprontam né... ahahahah... E quanto ao hentai... Vou tentar fazer um assim viu... vou pedir varias ajudas... Vamos ver o que sai né... E quanto onde eles vão morar, já deu uma certa definidinha ai né... Tá curiosa é? Bem espero não ter demorado muito... D... B-jusss...

**Myttaro:** Oie… Ai que emoção você adora todas minhas fics? Fico MUITO feliz com isso viu mais eu acho elas tão... Bobinhas /... Enfim... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... B-jusss moça...  
**  
Bruna Rafela: **Oi moça... Bem eu espero não ter demorado muito né... E quanto ao hentai SÓ mais pra frente hahaha... B-jusss...

**Anneke:** Oiiiiiieeee... Gostei... Suspeito numero um Naraku, está na lista negra de qualquer autora do FF, que escreve InuyAsha UAHUhauhUH... UHAUHuahuhAUHUahuhUAHUhau... Gostei da sua lógica, o porquê eu não matei os protagonistas... Magina se eu matasse, as pessoas me mataram também né, por não ter tido o hentai e também porque a historia é a mais podre do mundo... UHAUHuahuHAUHUha... Mano pode crê né, magina o sesshy chorando, "NÃO... ISSO NÃO É JUSTO QUERO MINHA MÃE, QUERO"... Ah claro com um pequeno detalhe, essa não é a mãe de sangue dele ¬¬ UHAUHUHUAhau... TÁ, tá eu admito por que matei a mães deles... Eu não sei escrever o nome da mãe do inu, tá feliz??? Eu tinha que aperta "Ctrl+C" depois "Ctrl+V" isso é triste sabia? ... hahahah Curtiu a propaganda? Ahahahah eu amei... Eu ia posta né, mais quando vi que tava chato eu pensei "poxa, poxa, vou incrementa isso" ai coloquei a propaganda D... Cara um dia depois da sua review eu comprei "Ah mediadora- A hora mais sombria" quando se falo que tinha beijo, eu quase enfartei né... ahahah.. ai blz, comecei a ler o livro super feliz, e sabe bem no meio que num fala se o jesse vai voltar ou não, eu tava cansada daquele lenga, lenga e abri na ultima pagina e li bem a parte "Ele me beijou, e foi na boca" PUTZZZ, você tem idéia como é frustrante isso? Blz, ai acabei de ler o livro feliz, ai uma semana depois eu e minha miga fomos no shopping né, ai mano, eu vi o "assombrada" e advinha, abri na ultima pagina de novo, e vi que eles beijam de novo, quis morrer né, mais blz, blz eu supero isso um dia uHAUHUHAUhuah... OW pode crê né o jesse é TUDO DEBOM, por que num existe um cara assim de verdade né MANCADA... UAHUhauhUAH... aHHHHHH viu qual é sua conta no FF??? Eu tentei te procurar mais num achei... Pode passa pra mim??? B-jusss miga...

**Ana:** Ola... Nossa moça, você tem um monte de pergunta, que infelizmente não sei responder uHAUHuhau... Por que assim, como eu já disse, eu quis começar uma fic sem planos nenhum, e ir escrevendo assim do nada sabe... Mais vou tentar utilizar suas idéias... B-jusss moça...

**Brenda:** Oi... hahahhahaha... Não num tenho nada contra os velhos... Pra falara a verdade eu nem sei o que to fazendo cara... UHAHuhauhAUh... Não brincadeira, é assim, eu jurei que não iria mais planejar nada, por que toda fic que eu fica empolgada em fazer eu planeja, planejava, e antes mesmo de postar eu já perdia o animo, então essa eu só to ouvindo idéias e colocando D... e hentai só mais pra frente... B-jusss moça...

**Juliana Assis:** Oie... Que bom que gostou do capitulo espero que tenha gostado desse também, obrigado pelos elogios... B-jusss...

**Isabella:** Oi... hahahahah... Eu te entendo, de um modo humm digamos... Maquiavélico uhauuahuhau... é tá todo mundo falando isso... "Pro inu não decepciona ela" e to até mudando a parte que eu ia fazer o inu engravidar a kagome... BRINCADEIRA uhauhuahuhUAH... Como já disse eu num tenho idéia do rumo dessa Fic, mais espero que vocês gostem do que minha cabeçinha pensa na hora... D... Espero não ter demorado tanto... B-jusss...

**s2 Becky Bah:** Oi… Ah pode crer né o inu tá um amor... E EU NÃO SOU MÁ... Tá, tá só um pouquinho vai admito... uHUAHUHAUhauH... Mais em fim... E fia, eu não posso falar nada sobre a continuação da fic, por um motivo muito simples, eu não sei qual vai ser UHAUHuahuhUAHUha... Eu to escrevendo essa fic ao acaso completo, pois nas outras eu planejava tanto que perdia a graça antes memso de posta-la ¬¬... E eu to amando essa, asi iu vai ter um pouco de tudo que gosto, homens, carros, corrida, luta, dança, romance, muita comedia, e... Hentai HAHUHAUHah... Bem é isso moça... B-jusss...

**Natsumi Takashi: **MANEKA... Tenkiu pelos elogiussss... "Faz com brigadeiro" CURTIIIIII... AUHuahuhAH... Que meleca mano... Mais em fim né... é uma idéia... Magina... NOSSSA... To te tendo umas idéias pervertidas uhuahuhahUAH... Valeu a idéia... Tava pensando em champanhe também D UAHUHAUHhau... B-juss Ai love iu...

**lulux: **OLA... Por que tá todo mundo falando que sou má??? AUHuhauhU... Verdade né... Esse sanduíche foi a salvação deles, Ou se fosse eu também não sabia o que ia fazer, do jeito que sou, acho que eu ia grita, grita muito, coisas nada a ver sabe, e ia tenta de todo jeito entra no meio do fogo... Pai deles da máfia? Hahaha... Nem, nem... Bem, por em quanto não... Se nunca ouviu aquela frase "O que um homem de poder deseja? Mais poder." Eles só tinham um inimigo muito foda, ai já viu né, eles certinhos, bem sucedidos, da nisso... É os meninos estão frágeis, eu pelo menos acho que é isso que aconteceria de verdade sabe, por mais homem e frio que seja, perder os faz deve ser foda né? EU TIREI SEU SONO? ÚNICA PESSOA? Poxa, poxa me sinto muito honrada e lisonjeada... UAHUHUAHUhauhU... Por isso eu nunca estudo para as provas... Uma vez na quinta serie e eu estudei par caralho geografia, e sabe o que a professora deu na prova? Quais os estados, siglas, e capitais do Brasil ¬¬... Fala serio, eu só não tinha estudado isso... Depois nunca mais... E olha já cheguei ao terceio D UAHUhuhauH... Magina fia que eu ia coloca hentai naquela cena, nem pensei nisso, só o beijo de conforto mesmo... Testamento? Tá quase um livro... AUHuahuUAH... Que é isso, eu amo ler reviews, e adoro responde-las também... Fala chinês fia? Oxi, me ensina pra mim pega uns gatinhos de olho puxado? UAUhaUAHu... B-jusss menina...

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Oie... É né junto mais ou menos, tem água ainda pra rola... Mana assassina? ACHO BOM NÃO ME PROVOCAR ENTÃO ... Brincadeira... Ah eu tive que mata, pra ter uma ação, mais par frente uHAUHUAHUh... Ow, ao mesmo tempo em que acho que essa fic vai ter uns dez capítulos, eu acho que ela vai ter um 30 UHAUhuhauhUHAU... O SESSHY CHEGO... Eeee... Hahahah... Esse capitulo foi divertido na minha opinião, eu nunca ri tanto escrevendo alguma coisa UHAUHuahuH... Well... É isso moça, mais coisa da fic, só Deus sabe... ahahaha... B-jusss...

**Leila**: Ola... Ow é normal, mesmo na historia comem um monte de coisa ¬¬... Vai entender cara... Nossa verdade né morre queimada é triste... Quero morre dormindo igual ti... Um cara igual o inu? Mão tenho um amigo assim, ou sem noção... PER-FE-I-TO... É aquele cara que toda menina quer sabe... Super carinhoso, amigo, brincalhão, GOSTOSO, moreno... Ai, ai... Enfim... Faz uma cosquinha na barriga que é uma delicia UHAUhuhauhUA... Ai, ai... E beija MUITO bem X UAHUhuahu... Quanto ao hentai? Minha amigas tão dando umas idéias locas mano, vai ser legal... UAHUHAUHUhua... Aguarde e você vai ter uma surpresa UHAUHuauHUA... B-jusss moça... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Kagome Hi:** Oi… Ah… MUITO obrigado pelos elogios moça… Eles tão lindos né? Ai, ai mui fofos... Modéstia parte claro... UHAUhuahUHAU... Curtiu a propaganda? Aff... Ei ia posta sem nada, ai achei o capitulo muito triste e coisa e tal, ai achei melhor colocar alguma coisa alegre né... hahahaha... Ou pode crê né... Ninguém merece aquela chata, UHAUHUahuHA... B-jusss moça...

**mutsuhi-tsunouchi**: Ola... Sua história é triste também guria? Oxi, oxi... Mas passando de tristeza para alegria!.. Num Entendi uma coisa? Vai estragar se fizer hentai? Poxa, poxa... Acho que vai ser complicado não fazer, pois 90 por cento das reviews pedem pra fazer... ahhahaha.. Tá vendo né... TUDO na minha fic é possível até o sesshy o "iceberg ambulante" como você disse chorou (gostei dessa frase mano) UAHUAUHUha... Bem moça... É isso... B-jusss...


	6. Compras

_Notinha rápida:_Por favor... Leiam à nota final... Valeu galerinha... Boa leitura...

_**Capitulo 6 – Compras**_

Seis meses depois...

Breggggggggg (Que onomatopéia horrível).

Alguma vez já disse que odeio despertadores? Pois é eu os odeio. Fala serio. 1°Num gosto de ser acordada, 2°Se eles pelo menos tivessem um sozinho melhor né. Queria ver se fosse ao contrario, o despertador dormindo e eu no criado mudo gritando "ACORDA... ACORDAAA"... Idiotas...

Mais tirando essa do despertador, acordei feliz... Bem convenhamos, faz seis meses que estou usando as roupas da Sango, num dá mais né. VAMOS às compras...

Ah me deixa falar o que deu o negocio da casa. Foi assim: No dia seguinte que a assistente social veio na nossa casa, ou melhor, na casa do Miroku o Sesshoumaru recebeu um telefonema lá da filial e partiu as presas, parece que tinha dado algum problema coisa muito importante, sei lá o que era, mais enfim, ele foi embora, e como eu e o Inuyasha não podemos comprar nada já que somos de menor, estamos morando "temporariamente" na casa da Sango (eu), e o Inuyasha na casa do Miroku. Mais vocês sabem como são as coisas temporárias né? Geralmente elas duram para sempre... ENTÃO, o Sesshoumaru voltou para Tókio, compro uma casa, e estamos mobiliando aos poucos, pra fica bem do nosso gosto, primeiro foram os quartos, agora tá sendo o resto da casa, mas é legal ir lá de fim de semana, e fazer o que agente quiser... Mas, o MAIS LEGAL mesmo foi pinta os quartos, imagina, eu, a Sango, o Miroku e o Inuyasha pintando os quartos, tipo assim: até hoje não sei quem saiu mais pintando o quarto ou agente.

Mas voltando para hoje. Levantei meio preguiçosa, foi para o banheiro tomei a ducha mais rápida da minha vida (acho que deu uns vinte minutos) peguei a primeira roupa da Sango que vi a frente e coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusinha branca bordada com misanguinhas transparentes, coloquei qualquer coisa no pé, um colar e um brinco e boa. Já tava prontíssima. Fui feliz para a sala, mas no caminho tenho que passar pelo quarto da Sango e percebi que ele ainda estava escuto. Abri mais a porta e espiei, vi um corpo deixo do lençol. COMO ASSIM A SANGO AINDA TÁ DORMINDO? Ela me paga. Cerrei os dentes e foi entrando no quarto, como era previsto, num enxerguei nada, e adivinha. Sim meu povo amado eu bati o dedinho do meu pé no pé da cama, só num gritei de dor por que ainda queria me vingar da Sango. Cheguei mais perto mancando e gritei com todo meu pulmão,e já ascendendo a luz. Eu sei que ela odeia que acende a luz quando ela acaba de acorda (vocês acreditam que ela se troca no escuro? E consegue se arruma perfeitamente? O.o louco para tudo nessa vida.) Em fim, gritei e ascendi a luz.

Mas pêra ai, a Sango não tem cabelo curtinho, e nem pelo na barriga, e nem... MEU DEUS A SANGO É HOMEM...

#-AHHHHH - Gritei

#-AHHHHH – A Sango gritou. Mas pêra ai, eu conheço essa pessoa. Ai meu deus...

#-MIROKU!!!!... – Meu eu tava tão assustada em ver o Miroku pelado na minha frente de pé tentando cobrir alguma coisa, que nem reparei que: O MIROKU ESTAVA NA MINAH FRENTE PELADO. Depois do meu surto de gritos a Sango apareceu correndo com um tigela de biscoito, que com certeza não deu tempo de coloca em cima da mesa. Ela olhou para a cena. Eu pasma e o Miroku mais vermelho que num sei o que, parados um de frente para o outro. Percebi a Sango envergonhada também me puxou para fora do quarto e fechou a porta sem falar nada.

#-Ah... É... Bem... Hum... Bem... Ah... – Sango não sabia o que fazer e ficava olhando para baixo e depois para minha cara de espanto, foi ai que eu não agüentei mais e rachei o bico.

#-UAHUHUAHUHuahuhAUHuahuHAUHuhauUHAUHuahuHUAhauhUHAUhuah.

#-Ah Kagome para – Falou ela mais envergonhada, mesmo assim sorria, me puxando para a cozinha.

#-Que, que aconteceu naquele quarto ontem à noite heim? – Perguntei para a Sango quando chegamos à cozinha.

#-Ah Kagome! Aconteceu – Falou ela simplesmente, eu sabia que eles estavam saindo, mais sei lá, num sabia que era algo mais serio.

#-Hum entendo. Mais Sango, cuidado, vocês nem estão namorando nem nada, e já estão nesse ponto. Sei lá.

#-Agente ta namorando sim Kagome desde a primeira vez – Disse ela se virando e pegando o leite.

#-Como assim primeira vez Sango? – Perguntei meio reprovador. A qual é eu sei que sou chata mais eu amo meus amigos tá.

#-A Kagome – Ela se virou para mim – Eu sabia que você não ia aprovar, e se eu contasse antes de fazer um tempo você a me repreender e eu ia fica mais mal que to agora, pois eu sei que ele gosta mesmo de mim.

#-ah San... Eu gosto de você né, num ia manda você termina com ele não. Mais fico feliz que estejam felizes – Ela olhou para mim e me abraço, ai me senti uma mãe quando a filha conta que já transo, ai, ai...

#-O que estão fofocando meninas? – Perguntou meu carma entrando pela porta da cozinha. Preciso fala que o Inuyasha tem a copia da chave? Pois bem. O Inuyasha tem a copia da chave da casa da Sango.

#-Nada – Disse eu. Não é por nada não, mais só a cara do Inuyasha me irrita, sei lá, depois que ele mancho minha boneca de porcelana que tava na casa do sesshy lá em Londres. Tipo assim, e a única coisa minha que sobro daquele incêndio. COM TINTA VERDE. Odeio verde. Odeio o Inuyasha... ¬¬... Ele olhou pra mim com o olhar dizendo "já pedi desculpa" a Sango olhou pra gente e respondeu se virando novamente para lavar as maças.

#-A Kagome viu o Miroku sem roupa – O Inuyasha engasgou com a água que ele tinha acabado de pega.

#-Que? – Disse ainda com a voz engasgada. Percebi no olhar dele de... Sei lá... Ciúmes? Mais o Inuyasha é indecifrável mesmo, tanto faz.

#-É precisava ver a cara dela de espanto – Falou Sango sorrindo, Inuyasha sorriu também, já relaxando olhar que lançava a mim.

#-Eu disse – Ele bebeu mais um gole – É pequeno, mais ninguém acreditava em mim.

Serio, eu não agüentei, comecei a rir e o Inuyasha me acompanhava. Sango nos lançou um olhar reprovador, mas nem ligamos.

#-Agora as duas estão de provas – Falou ele terminando a água e colocando o copo na pia.

#-Prova de que? – Perguntou o Miroku entrando na cozinha. Falando do rabo o diabo aparece. Ele olhou pra mim envergonhado e eu desvie o olhar.

#-Bem – Falou Inuyasha com aquele sorriso de galã. Do tipo "Eu sou foda e você não" – Que seu coleguinha, bem digamos que é um coleGINHA MEMSO UhauhuHAUH.

Eu ele fica mais vermelho, mais, mais. A Sango foi acudi-lo, o menino nem respirava, olhei para o Inuyasha e o vi também um pouco preocupado, levantei e foi pega um copo de água.

#-Miroku – Falei, ele já tava roxo, meu deus o Inuyasha mato nosso amigo. Entreguei a água. Sango deu na boca dele que bebeu tudo.

#-I-nu-y-a-sha – Disse o Miroku ficando mais vermelho (se era possível), mais acho que agora era de raiva. E o Miroku partiu para cima do inu. Mano de boa, achei que ele ia mata o inu. Ele tava com tanta raiva, só por causa de um tranana pequeno e o outro não. Será que isso faz muita diferença mesmo? O.o... Mais o do inu deve ser grande né, o Miroku não revidou com palavras... Heheheh...

#-Homens – Soltamos eu e a Sango juntas. Sentamos na mesa e fomos comer. Em quanto os dois se matavam na sala xingando um ao outro. Homens...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Shopping... Shopping... SHOPPING...

Ah meu deus, sabe eu não sou muito ligada nesse negocio de compra de passear no shopping e tal, mais FALA SERIO, eu tava mesmo precisando de umas roupas MINHAS. Ai, ai...

Como o Sesshoumaru é um amor de pessoa, e ele me ama muito, e eu o amo muito ele tá cuidado dos negócios da minha família também, então, diga-se de passagem, estamos com um bom dinheiro em caixa, quando eu digo bom lê-se OTIMO, e eu não sou de compra coisas de marca e tal então, digamos que da para comprar MUITA COISA. Ai, ai...

#-Vamos nos separa? – Perguntei olhando pro Inuyasha. Já que a Sango e o Miroku estavam entretidos olhando para uma barraca de doces que ficava logo na entrada do shopping.

#-Mas os cartões de credito estão no meu nome – Falou ele sem entender, tá isso não foi novidade nenhuma, ele nunca entende o que eu digo.

#-Não, nos separar – Fiz sinal com a cabeça para o casal escolhendo qual era melhor o algodão doce rosa ou o azul. DETALHE: Todos tem o mesmo sabor – Deles – completei, pois a cara o Inuyasha continuava com um enorme ponto de interrogação.

#-Ah sim, vamos – Concluiu. Às vezes eu não entendo por que perco tempo explicando as coisas para ele, no final ele sempre concorda com o que eu falo.

#-Hei Sango, eu e o Inuyasha vamos dar uma rodada por ai beleza? – Falei meio que gritando, pois ela já estava longe, e eu ainda andei um pouco, para que quando eu acabasse de falar ela já estivesse fora do campo de visão, assim não podendo recusar.

#-E ai onde vamos primeiro? – Perguntou o hanyou. Olhei para uma loja feminina, onde tinha um monte de roupa do dia-a-dia.

#-Ali – Aponte.

#-Por que você não pode escolher uma loja onde tenha roupas para mim também? Agora vou ficar lá duas horas em quanto você escolhe: se vai levar a blusa rosa choque ou a rosa bebe – Reclamou ele. Mas o final da frase me surpreendeu.

#-Você sabe a diferença entre rosa choque e rosa bebe? – Perguntei surpresa, olhando pra ele.

#-Lógico que não, pra mim rosa é rosa não tem essa de cinco mil tons de rosa – Falou fazendo um gesto de tédio com a mão. É esta confirmado os homens só conseguem armanezar as vinte e quatro cores padrão do windows.

#-Tá – Falei virando os olhos e o segurei pelo braço, ele olhou para mim curioso – Bom primeiro, eu não sou desse tipo que fica indecisa pelo rosa choque e o rosa bebe, pois eu nem curto muito o rosa, e segundo já que a Sango não tá comigo _você _vai ter que ajudar a escolher minhas roupas.

#-Eu?! – Perguntou ele quando voltávamos a caminhar e já entrando na loja.

#-É e se eu ficar na duvida entre o salmão e o caqui?

#-Mas... Que cores são essas.

Ai o Inuyasha me decepciona mesmo mano. Ignorei-o e foi falar com a vendedora. Ela me mostrou uma porção de roupas, de varias cores, estilos, modelos, fiquei loca, parece que acertei a loja na mosca, eu também detesto ficar rodando o shopping atrás de roupas, afff... Peguei algumas peças e foi para o provador, que eram uns quadradinhos com uma portinha também (melhor do que aqueles de cortininha fala serio), e o Inuyasha sentou em uns sofazinhos que tinha na frente, ele pelo contrario o que disse, tava gostando, e muito de ficar lá me esperando, por que as mulheres que estavam experimentando as roupas também ficavam entrando e saindo para mostrar as amigas, e vocês sabem como é experimentar roupa né, tem umas que ficam muito decoradas, outras muito curtas, algumas largas, outras muito apertadas, e parece que o hanyou estava gostando disso. HOMENS ¬¬...

Coloquei a primeira peça que peguei, era um vestidinho de malha, ele era branco tudo com flores havaianas pretas, com uma faixa em baixo os seios, decote em V. super fofo. Sai para o hanyou ver.

#-E ai? – Perguntei me virando e olhando também para um espelho grande que ficava do lado de fora.

#-Muito curto – Falou olhando mais uma vez para mim – E decotado.

Sorri.

#-Sabia que ia gostar – E entre novamente na cabine, coloquei uma saia jeans e uma blusinha roxa com uns cortes nas costas – E essa?

#-Barriga aparecendo, essa saia não esta apertada não? – Falou olhando bem fixamente para mim.

Sorri.

#-Também vou levar essa.

E foi assim com todas as roupas, ele sempre arrumava algo para criticar nas minhas roupas, logo eu sabia que elas estavam perfeitas. Experimentei mais algumas e voltei para o balão com um hanyou reclamado no meu pé.

#-Vou levar essas – E entreguei o pacote para a moça, eram muitas roupas mesmo.

#-Renovando o guarda-roupa? – Ela perguntou educadamente fazendo a notinha.

#-Com certeza – Falei e nos duas rimos, menos o hanyou que virou a cara.

#-Tudo bem com ele? – Perguntou ela novamente educada.

#-Ah sim. Ele que é chato e não gosta das roupas que escolhi – Falei dando um cotovelada no Inuyasha.

#-Eu gostarias se não fossem curtas – Falou na defensiva.

#-Inuyasha, eu não sou freira – Falei.

#-Não falei pra você ser, só deveria se vestir melhor.

#-Ah cala boca – A mulher me entregou a notinha – Toma vai lá paga – Entrei-a para o hanyou que foi emburrado para o caixa.

#-Namorado ciumento né? – Disse a atendente sorrindo e empacotando as compras

#-Não ele não é meu namorado – Disse um pouco rubra.

#-Ah sim – Falou ela sorrindo – Amigos né? – Concordei com a cabeça, ela sorriu mais ainda e deu uma piscadela – Entendi.

Hei, por que ninguém acredita que eu e o inu somos só amigos. Se fossemos namorados, o que é impossível, eu ia pelo menos tratá-lo melhor, mais como ele não merece, vai assim mesmo.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou o hanyou, guardando a carteia.

#-Vamos – Entreguei metade das sacolas para ele e a outra metade eu peguei – Tchau falei para a atendente que sorriu e deu mais uma piscadela e disse um "tchau", até agora não entendei qual é a da piscadela.

Andamos um pouco e vi uma loja masculina, apontei para o hanyou, ele concordou e entramos na loja. Fiquei sentada em uns banquinhos na frente os provadores em quanto o Inuyasha pegava as roupas.

Olha cara, não é que eu seja fresca, ou exigente, ou algo assim, mais tinha nenhum cara bonito lá não, afff... Uns eram gordos e tentavam entrar nas roupas de surfistas, outros eram magrelos e tentavam usar calça ska, mais também num tava dando muito certo. Ai, que visão. Enfim, fiquei esperando o inu. Que logo veio com uma penca de roupas. Finalmente uma visão que valesse a pena. Não que eu seja apaixonada por ele nem nada, mais fala serio, o inu é um pedaço de mau caminho, ai, ai...

#-E ai? – Perguntou ele. Que tinha acabado de sair com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha com umas estampas de hip-hop em preto e branco.

#-Ótimo – Falei, pedindo para que ele virasse – Mais não tá muito larga a calça não? – Ela deixava a mostra um pouco mais da cueca do que o inu estava acostumado a deixar. NÃO QUE EU REPARE NO BUMBUM DELE VIU...

#-Não tá ótima, to cansado de usar roupa apertada do Miroku.

É verdade o inu vivi reclamando que o Miroku só tinha roupa apertada, mais ele era mesmo relativamente menor que o Inuyasha. E fala serio, aquela blusa branca regata que o inu tava hoje, estava bem coladinha no corpo dele, coisa que eu não desprezei.

#-Então tá boa sim – Conclui.

#-Beleza – Ele tirou a camisa e jogou na minha cara – Segura ai – E entro novamente na cabine. TOTALMENTE DELICADO

#-Eu mereço – Falei desvirando a camiseta do avesso para o direito e a dobrando mais ou menos.

#-Ele é lindo – Falou uma loira do meu lado, ela tinha cara de ser simpática e não estar gostando de ficar lá.

#-Que? – Perguntei, não estava prestando atenção na mulher.

#-Ele é muito lindo – Repetiu apontando para a cabine onde o inu tava.

#-Ah é, ele é lindo sim – Concordei sorrindo e colocando a blusa no meu colo.

#-Vocês... É... Namoram? – ela perguntou um pouco tímida.

#-Não, não – Falei depressa – Agente sempre foi muito ligado, acho que nem rola namora nem nada. Alem o mais ele é um pouco... – E quando eu estava dizendo isso, a porta da cabine do inu foi aberta um pouquinho e uma calça veio voando direto na minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e tirei ela, contei a até dez e a comecei dobra-la – um pouco ESTUPIDO – Gritei a ultima palavra para que ele ouvisse.

#-TAMBEM TE AMO – Ele revidou.

A moça ao meu lado apenas riu e nesse momento saiu um dos caras magricelas, pediu a opinião dela sobre uma blusa e entrou novamente na cabine.

#-Pelo menos ele é gostoso – Ela suspirou, e riu.

#-OBRIGADO – Falou o hanyou lá de dentro da cabine.

#-CALA BOCA E SE VESTE LOGO – Falei de volta, eu e a loira rimos.

Logo o amigo, irmão, sei lá o que dela saiu da cabine e eles foram embora. ´por mais que eu reclame do jeito do inu pelo menos ele é gostoso, isso me deixa na alta com as outras meninas, porem os meninos acham que somos namorados, ai, ai... Nada é perfeito né? Também se fosse não teria graça.

O Inu escolheu mais algumas roupas e fomos para o caixa pagar. Continuamos andando pelo shopping, paramos numa loja de calçados, em quanto eu compra: quatro sandálias, uma branca, uma preta, dourada e prata, três rasterinhas, azul, verde e rosa, uma bota preta de cano alto, uma bota marrom clara baixa e um tênis, o inu comprou apenas um tênis, e um sapato social. ¬¬... Às vezes queria mesmo ser homem, mais também o vendedor que me atendeu era um gatinho.

Terminando fomos pagar, cara acho que nunca gastei tanto na vida, TO ADORANDO. Mais tava meio IMPOSSIVEL andar né tinha mais sacolas do que mão e olha o que eu descobri. Se você pegar o celular do Inuyasha apertar o numero 5 da discagem rápida, vai atender um cara super legal que vai chegar em vinte minutos, pegar todas as nossas compras levar para o carro dele e depois levar para o nossa casa (é criamos vergonha na cara hoje e resolvemos mudar de vez pra nossa cara, ela já tá praticamente pronta só tá faltando algumas coisas de decoração mesmo), então ele pego tudo e levo, vou fala a verdade, morri de dó do cara, ele saiu carrega do tadinho... Eu não sabia que agente era tão rico assim de ter gente esperando um telefonema pra vim pegar nossas compras. Mais eu posso me acostumar com isso.

Andamos mais um pouco, tomamos sorvete, até que eu vi uma loja da roupa intima, meus olhinhos brilharam. Aqueles sutiãs de cores diferentes, de alça de silicone, alça de estras, ai que alegria. Puxei o Inuyasha. Sabem eu não sou tão fã assim de lingerie, mais fala serio, usar dois meses só duas peças de sutiãs não é uma coisa tão boa assim.

#-Ah que lindo – Falei pegado um de bojo amarelo tudo douradinho, em seguida peguei mais uns par.

Tinha até esquecido do Inuyasha atrás de mim olhando entediado para minha empolgação extra sem sentido. Peguei umas calçinhas e coloquei na cestinha também.

#-Agora vou experimenta os sutiãs – Falei para mim mesmo procurando os provadores. Foi feliz para onde a placa indicava quando vi aqueles tipos de corpetinho sabem? Tudo rendado? Que geralmente você usa com uma blusinha transparente? Peguei um vermelho e preto e um branquinho com rosa. Continuei andado e entrei no provadores, quando escutei uma voz atrás de mim.

#-O senhor não pode entrar aqui – Disse uma mulher que ficava na porta dos provadores.

#-Lógico que posso – Pêra ai, acho que conheço essa voz. Olhei para traz e um hanyou de cabelos pratas tentava entrar atrás de mim.

#-Inuyasha – Falei lembrando que ele estava me acompanhando nas compras.

#-Que? – perguntou ele inocente. A mulher olhou para agente e cruzou os braços brava.

#-Qual é? Você não pode entrar aqui.

#-Por quê? Eu não tava te ajudando a fazer compras? Tenho que ver se essas roupas ai – Apontou para a cesta – Vão ficar bem – Percebi que a cara de inocente dele passou para uma de maroto. HOMENS.

#-Vai ver umas para você vai – Empurrei ele e entrei de novo... Ai, ai... O que fiz para merecer um cara assim?

Entrei feliz na cabine feliz para experimentar minhas roupas feliz e compra tudo pra mim ficar feliz e viver feliz para sempre (mano já disse que esse negocio de feliz pega? Acho que já né?) tudo serviu certinho, só um lá fico um pouco apertado, mais beleza, foi procurar o inu. A sessão masculina esta bem mais cheia do que a feminina, e parece que aqui tem mais gatinhos do que naquela loja masculina lá trás. Olhei em volta e vi uma cabeleira prateada, foi até lá, e vi o inu olhando para duas cuecas, sabem aquelas tipo short que fica bem justinha, pois é, uma era preta e a outra era branca. Olhei pra ele e tava com um "que" de duvida nos olhos. Olhei de novo para as cuecas, e novamente para o inu.

#-O que? – Perguntei sem entender.

#-Não sei que cor eu levo - ¬¬... GOTA, GOTA, GOTA...

Depois era eu que ia fica indecisa entre o rosa e o rosa bebe. HOMENS.

#-Leva as duas – Falei simples, ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um gênio, que modéstia parte eu sou mesmo.

#-Ótima idéia – Ele pegou cinco de cada cor e colocou na minha cestinha.

Olhei elas um pouco melhor...

#-Não é muito grande não? – PARA TUDO. Sabem quando vocês pensam alguma coisa, que não deveriam pensar, e depois falam essa coisa que jamais deveria ser pensada, mas por um instante de ingenuidade você pensa e fala essa coisa? Pois bem, essa frase é uma dessas coisas.

#-Não... – Falou o hanyou com um olhar cheio de malicia, ele ia continuar, mas o momento ingenuidade passou e eu saquei tudo.

#-TÁ ENTENDI – Falei virando e costas e ficando vermelha. Por que eu não penso antes de fala heim?

Fomos para o caixa pagar, dessa vez só encheu duas sacolas. Demos mais uma volta, comprando umas coisinhas picado entre as lojas, tipo vestidinhos, biquínis, shorts para o inu coisas assim. As maiorias das coisas já estavam compradas estávamos terminando um dos corredores do segundo andar quando avistei uma loja de roupa formal. Era a única cosia que faltava.

Logo na entrada vi um vestido lilás LINDO. Ele não tinha nenhum bordado, mais as alças saiam de baixo do seio, e cada uma cobria um seio e prendia no pescoço, até a cintura era justa e na parte de baixo saia vários bicos. Perfeito. Foi meio difícil achar um tamanho que me servisse um ficava muito grande e o outro muito largo, até que depois de insistir muito com a mulher ela foi no estoque e achou um do meio tamanho.

#-Mas só temos ele em vermelho – Disse ela.

Olhei para o vestido. Do meu numero, do jeito que eu gosto, mais num era a cor que eu queria. Não que eu ao goste do vermelho, mais o lilás estava tão lindo. Não era um vermelão, era um vermelho queimado sabem? Peguei o vestido na mão. Ele era realmente muito lindo. O inu veio mais para o lado ficando com a cabeça do lado da minha.

#-Eu gosto de vermelho – Falou ele olhando para a roupa, ele também tinha achado o modelo bonito – Vai experimentar.

Olhei pra ele.

#-Mas eu queria o lilás – Falei olhando para o do lado e vendo o lilás.

#-Experimente – Falou ele pegando o vestido e colocando na minha mão e me empurrou para o provador.

Sabe o vermelho é lindo também. Tire minha roupa e coloquei o vestido, fechei o zíper, e não é que fico ótimo. Saiu da cabine e o Inuyasha estava conversando com o atendente.

#-Ei – Falei chamando a atenção deles. O sorriso do Inuyasha morreu quando ele olhou pra mim, a atendente arregalou os olhos. Poxa, poxa, será que fico tão ruim assim? Olhei para o espelho que estava do lado de fora ele mostrava a mesma coisa do que estava dentro da cabine. Uma kagome morena vestindo um vestido vermelho.

#-Nossa – O Inuyasha falou fazendo com que eu virasse para ele. Nessa altura eu já estava morrendo de vergonha né. Deve ter ficado horrível mesmo, a atendente abiu a boca pra fala alguma coisa mais fechou, abriu de novo e eu já estava esperando ela dizer algo do tipo "Acho melhor você levar o lilás que fico grande e manda uma costureira arruma", ou algo pior...

#-Eu não vou deixa você sair daqui sem levar esse vestido – Eu sabia fico horrível, não sei nem por que entrei aqui, eu sou horrorosa, não sei por que tento colocar essas roupas... PERA AI... Não vai deixar eu sair daqui sem compra o vestido? Acho que isso foi um elogio.

#-Que? – Perguntei. O Inuyasha veio do meu lado e tirou a presilha que prendia metade do cabelo, e olhou para o espelho fazendo com que eu olhasse o mesmo.

#-Você esta linda – Ele me falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Sorri. Se o inu não reclamou do vestido em nenhum ponto, devo ter ficado bonita mesmo né.

#-É acho que vou levar esse aqui – Apontei para o meu corpo.

Voltei para a cabine, mas pode escutar ainda a atendente falar com o inu.

#-Sua namorada é linda – Ela falou

#-Ela não... É ela ficou linda – Falou ele sorrindo para atendente, também to QUASE desistindo de fala que não somos namorados. Coloquei minha roupa de volta e agora deixei o cabelo solto, ele estava levemente ondulado. Anotação mental: comprar uma chapinha para ocasiões especiais.

Sai da cabine e foi à vez do inu escolher um terno, pegou um simples preto, e adivinhem?

#-Você não sabe dar no na gravata? – Falei para uma gravata colocada como se fosse um cachecol.

#-Ah... É... Bem... Minha mãe que dava os nós – Falou ele coçando a cabeça. ¬¬... Fala serio. Eu mereço né?

#-E quando você casar? Quem ia dar os nós? – Perguntei.

#-Não sei – Ainda coçando a cabeça. Suspirei e peguei a gravata dele, coloquei no meu pescoço e dei o nó.

#-Toma – E coloquei nele, terminei de abotoar o paletó, hummm... Inu gatinho.

Ele voltou para a cabine e tirou a roupa colocando a sua de volta. Pagamos e nos despedimos da atendente e estávamos saindo da loja quando vi o Bankotsu vindo na nossa direção, fiquei feliz porque, poxa depois daquele dia no clube agente nem se viu mais. Mas tipo, foi quase impossível concluir meu pensamento, pois o Inuyasha me puxou novamente para dentro da loja.

#-Ei – Tentei me manifestar, mas o cara parecia ter visto o diabo em pessoa, ow mano ele tava vermelho de raiva e branco de susto, se isso fosse possível O.o – O que foi? – Tentei pergunta, mas como o previsto ele não respondeu, continuou me puxando e procurando alguma coisa, até que me levou para os provadores e me colocou DELICADAMENTE lá dentro e depois entrou DELICADAMENTE... ¬¬ grosso, afff...

Bem vejamos, não sou boa em física nem nada, então vê se me entendem, estávamos dentro daquele cubículo, o Inuyasha é relativamente bem maior que eu, o que já ocupa dois trecos do lugar, eu apesar de ser considerada magra (nota: ainda estou acima do meu peso ideal) ocupo um espaço considerável, e como disse um carinha foda lá da física que é OBIVIU que eu não sei o nome disse: Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço. Em suma: Estávamos espremidos o provador da loja de roupas formais, e eu nem sabia o porquê disso.

#-Pode me explicar? – Falei no tom de voz normal.

#-Shiii – Ele colocou a mão na minha boca – Fala baixo – Sussurrou.

#-Por que? – Obedeci.

#-O Bankotsu.

#-O que tem ele? – E nesse mesmo momento escutamos a voz dele do lado de fora da cabine perguntando sobre o preço dos ternos.

#-Ele – Percebi que o Inuyasha disse isso com um certo nojo na voz – É um dos capangas do naraku – Paralisei.

#-Que? – Gritei.

#-Calada – Ele voltou a colocar a mão na minha boca – É isso mesmo. Ele e os irmãos, os setes, são capangas do Naraku.

#-Mas o irmão dele trabalha no clube dos... Dos... Dos nossos pais.

#-Era para vigiar no começo, mas agora vejo que foi mais que isso – Ele olhou pra mim com uma carinha meia... Protetora – Ele queria chegar mais perto de nós.

#-Se não pode falar assim dele. Ele é uma pessoa incrível – Falei tentando defende-lo. Não acredito que o Bankotsu queria se aproveitar de mim, ele foi tão... Carinhoso e compreensivo.

#-O Jack estripador também era com as prostitutas que ele matava, até mata-las.

Agora fiquei sem palavras. Olhei para o Inuyasha, e ele me encarou serio. Essa coisa toda esta começando a ficar seria, mas por um segundo tudo isso desapareceu e eu vi realmente quem estava na minha frente.

Um hanyou charmoso que me encarava de uma maneira protetora, e acho que ele percebeu a mesma coisa, pois a próxima coisa que ele fez foi passar a mão pela minha cintura até chegar às costas, me puxou para frente, fazendo assim com que a distancia entre nossos lábios diminuíssem. A respiração já estava confusa. Estávamos bem próximos agora, ele me apertou mais ainda contra o próprio corpo, fechei os olhos inconscientemente e colamos os lábios, mas foi só isso, pois bem nesse momento a atendente bateu na porta da cabine nos chamando.

#-Senhorita, senhor, não podem ficar ai dentro juntos – Acordei e lembrei do Bankotsu o Inuyasha me soltou aos poucos conforme a mulher lá fora ia falando.

Abri a porta e sai, o Bankotsu já tinha ido embora, e eu estava totalmente vermelha enquanto a mulher falava que era proibido ficar dando amassos na cabine. Saímos de fininho em quanto a mulher, que eu tinha considerado boa atendente, se tornava a maior chata, afff... Foi só um esconderijo.

Enfim, continuamos andando, comprei maquiagem e bijuterias, encontramos com a Sango e o Miroku na praça de alimentação, mano os dois só comem, nunca vi, pelos papeis na mesa já era a quarta porção de batata frita e o segundo lanche dos dois. Eu e o Inu decidimos comer alguma coisa ante de ir embora. A Sango veio com agente para eu poder mostrar minhas coisas novas e o Miroku tinha algum compromisso com o pai dele.

FINALEMNTE depois de uma tarde inteira estamos em casa, A NOSSA casa. Entrei e vi todas as nossas compras em cima dos sofás e no chão. Sorri. Peguei minhas sacolas e foi para o quarto Sango veio logo a trás.

#-Lar, doce, lar – Falei me jogando na cama fofinha.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ae galerinha do mal…**

**Tudo a paz com vocês?**

**Bem, bem comigo tá OTIMO...**

**Bem, deixa-me explicar uma coisinhas, eu demorei um pouquinho pra postar por que minhas aulas começaram. Tanto a aula de escola mesmo quanto as minhas aulas na cola de artes (Pra quem não sabe eu pretendo fazer arquitetura, então estou fazendo aula de design) e como agora eu to no terceiro colegial né, tenho que começa a fazer mesmo, então foi por isso que não postei no começo dessa semana. Segundo motivo, minha vó enfartou final do ano passado, e não saiu mais da UTI, e acabou falecendo dia 5, então eu tava meio mal sabem, poxa, minha vó. E eu não estava conseguido escrever coisas alegres e românticas nesse tempo. Dá pra entender né?**

_UMA COISA MUITO SERIA_**: Quanto a prazos. Assim, eu tive meus motivos para demorar pra postar certo? E eu ODEIO QUE ME APRESSEM, porque para todas as fanfic que eu leio eu falo para as autoras NÃO SE APRESSAREM, escrever tudo no tempo certo. O não é minha prioridade, é uma diversão que eu amo muito, sou apaixonada pela escrita, então eu gosto de escrever quando minhas idéias são realmente boas, como eu já disse essa Fic está sendo totalmente ao acaso, eu nunca sei o que será do próximo capitulo, então espero ter uma idéia legal pra colocar, eu escrevo super rápido, escrevi esse capitulo em dois dias, porem as idéias e a criatividade não vem do nada certo? E eu tenho mais um monte de coisas para fazer sem ser escrever certo? E tem uma pessoa que estava me apressando, por esse motivo não vou responder as reviwes, não quero alar quem é essa pessoa. Mas ela sabe quem é. Eu não deixo de ser grata a essa cobrança, pois se isso acontece, é por que as minhas historias são boas mesmo, mas não façam isso tá legal? Pois eu escrevo com o coração. Bem é isso.**

_Respondendo só algumas perguntinhas que apareceram_** a Kikyou vai aparecer sim na historia viu. Eu tenho planos ótimos para ela. Pegação MESMO vai acontece só um pouquinho pra frente, quando eles começarem a investigar o Naraku, quando eles terminarem a escola, como tá faltando meio ano apenas eu vou dar uma acelerada na historia, vai passar uns meses e boa e de Boa tenho idéias um tanto "quentes" para os capítulos que virão Hihihih... A Rin também vai aparecer eu só apaixonada pelo jeitinho dela, e acho muito lindo ela com o Sesshy. Mas ela também só vai aparecer quando eles começarem a investigar o Naraku. Não no próximo acho que no outro capitulo.**

_Um pedido:_** Por favor "anneke" mande seu e-mail pra mim que eu quero responder a sua review por e-mail. E quero fofocar sobre a mediadora Hihihih...**

**Bem é isso galera, próximo capitulo não tenho idéia do que vai ser e quando vou postar.**

**B-jusss**


	7. avisinho

Oi turminha...

Bem num vou fala que esses avisos são uma merda e tudo mais pq todo mundo que coloka já sabe INTÃO... Vou direto ao assunto.

Essa Fic eu sou ESTREMAMENTE APAIXONADA... É fic que eu sempre quis fazer... POREM... Pra varia um pouco tudo o que eu faço impulsivamente num da certo, e pra não fugir da regra essa fic também num deu certo... Eu escrevia ela com as idéias que davam na telha, e tem um monte de coisa que não vai ficar coerente com o resto que eu to planejando... o capitulo 7 (que seria agora) eu quase me matei pra pensa como eu podia faze-lo e advinhem? Não dava certo de jeito nenhum... Sabem quando vocês tão jogando Xadrez e chega naquela parte que qualquer peça que você mexa o adversário vai acaba dando xeque mate? Tava assim... Tudo que eu pensava em escrever não batia com o começo da Fic...

Em suma... Vou deleta essa fic pra fazer outra... Só que MAISSSSSSSSSS pra frente.. em quanto isso vou fazer uma que vai chama "..." sim adinda não sei o nome, mais ela tá no topo das fics que eu planejava fazer esse ano (Alem de "assim sou eu").

Então tá entendido? Vou apaga essa fic, fazer outra completamente diferente, e quando eu arruma minhas idéias volto pra essa...

Beleza, agora o mais importante. Quando vou posta a outra fic?

Calculemos... Minhas provas trimestrais começam lá pelo dia 16 de abril, então até lha da pra posta um capitulo ACHO... Por que to com uns 5 livros pra ler dentre escola e por que eu quero e alguns trabalhos pesado. Então só escrevendo de final de semana e as vezes na quinta e segunda a noite, acho que da pra posta e começa o segundo...

A historia é loka, eu to adorando imagina ela, e vai ter uam media de... 6 a 8 capitulos, nada muito grande sabe... Se eu ver que to tendo mais idéias, e vocês tão gostando almento pra dez NO MAXIMO... com uma mdeia de 10 paginas por capitulo... Bem galera é isso.. qualuqer duvida pode palar, só não me xingem de palavões muito forte beleza?? Colokem as teristicos tipo "Bruna sua lazar" ou "Sua filha da p" eu me sinto melhor e também num gosto muito de palavrões... Agora o foda se alguém manda tudo com asteristiko né uHAUHuahuHUAH

Amo vocês galerinah do mal...

B-jusssss

P.S.Apagarei a fic quando posta o primeiro capitulo da próxima...


End file.
